


Final Haikyuu Quest- Dans l'intimité des guildes

by Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu Quest Universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Suite de La rebellion contre le Grand Roi. Série de one shots sur le quotidien des guildes. De l'amour, de l'humour, de l'angst...Un peu de tout quoi.
Aussi, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.





	1. Brioche of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite de La rebellion contre le grand roi. J'ai décidé d'en faire une série de one shots qui se passera dans les guildes en général, c'est plus marrant. On ouvre le bal avec la guilde de Karasuno et plus particulièrement Asahi-san. Bonne lecture :).

A cause de son physique un brin imposant qui avait plus tendance à le vieillir qu'autre chose, Asahi Azumane avait acquis malgré lui une réputation qui était tout sauf bonne. Entre celle d'un maraudeur louche vendant des substances illégales au plus offrant et celle d'un homme avec des déviances sexuelles bizarres (il fallait dire que la taille de son petit ami n'aidait pas non plus), le jeune homme avait fort à faire.

Surtout qu'Asahi aimait tout sauf se battre, il était bienveillant par nature mais aussi un peu peureux. Il n'accomplissait des quêtes que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix, ce qui voulait dire quand Daichi lui forçait la main prétextant qu'il devait faire davantage d'exercices et quand ce n'était pas son capitaine, c'était son petit ami Nishinoya qui prenait la relève. "J'adore te voir battre tous ces monstres avec ton marteau, c'est super viril." 

Asahi soupira. Le brun se demandait des fois ce que Yû voyait en lui. Toujours était-il que même s'il était un guerrier spécialisé dans le maniement de l'épée (parce qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part), du marteau (à cause de son travail de forgeron) tout en utilisant de la magie de renforcement (parce qu'il préférait protéger plus qu'attaquer), Asahi adorait être dans la forge de la guilde. Déjà parce que Yû travaillait auprès de lui pour enchanter les armes et les armures qu'il avait crées, ensuite à cause du coté gratifiant de la chose. Au moins, il ne se battait pas. 

D'ailleurs, le four de la forge lui servait aussi à cuisiner sa spécialité : les brioches à la viande. Asahi en faisait une fournée tous les matins pour la boutique/taverne Sakanoshita que tenait leur maître Ukai et il en cuisinait de temps en temps pour ses coéquipiers lorsque ceux-ci rentraient de quête voire simplement quand ils en avaient envie. Cependant, le forgeron ne se doutait pas du succès de ses brioches.  
Bien entendu, Yû lui disait tout le temps qu'elles étaient succulentes, mais c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Il en prit conscience le jour où il devait partir pour la guilde de Date Kogyo afin d'aider à la réparation de leur forge.

"Un de nos membres a malencontreusement détruit le four de notre forge, fit leur capitaine Moniwa à travers la boule de cristal communicative, une invention du mage Tabi de la guilde de Wakunan, comme je sais que le votre a du talent, je voulais savoir s'il pouvait venir.

\- Pas de problème.", avait répondu Sawamura.

Et c'était ainsi qu'Asahi fut parti pour la guilde de Date Kogyo et que le pire arriva.

 

Jour 1 :

 

Kenshin Ukai était en train de boire tranquillement son hydromel en compagnie de Takeda. Ils profitaient de ce moment de calme vu que tous les membres de la guilde étaient partis voir leurs familles respectives. C'était aussi pour eux une occasion d'être en tête à tête. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir très souvent à cause de leur travail. "Cela n'a pas été trop dur dans la taverne, ces temps-ci? lui demanda Takeda.

\- Non, fit le maitre de la guilde en buvant une gorgée, depuis qu'Azumane est parti à Date Kogyo, il y avait moins de monde que d'habitude. 

\- Ses brioches ont vraiment un franc succès. Il faudra que je lui demande la recette et..." Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Ukai qui lui donnèrent un baiser bien langoureux. Apparement, le maitre de la guilde avait autre chose en tête. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait.

 

Jour 2 :

"Tanaka, que fais-tu à l'entrée de la forge? questionna un Sawamura visiblement agacé. Celui-ci semblait étrangement égaré, voire absent.

\- Hein? Euh, je voulais juste prendre une pierre à aiguiser pour mon épée.

\- Ca fait la quatrième fois que tu y vas. Ton épée est sufisamment affutée comme ça. Va plutôt aider Hinata à s'entrainer, Kageyama est en mission avec Nishinoya en ce moment."

Le guerrier partit à contrecoeur en direction du terrain d'entrainement. Sawamura commença un peu à s'inquiter.

 

Jour 3 : 

Sugawara soigna les plaies présentes sur l'avant-bras de Kageyama. Il posa doucement un onguent qu'il avait préparé pour le recouvrir ensuite d'un bandage. La blessure était peu profonde et même si Kageyama gardait un air impassible, il avait cependant un peu mal. 

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, lui demanda le mage blanc, un monstre t'a mordu durant la quête que tu as faite avec Nishinoya?

\- Non, fit Kageyama, c'est Hinata."

Un regard interrogateur.

"Ce crétin m'a mordu dès qu'il m'a vu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris."

 

Jour 4 :

"Regarde-moi ces abrutis", déclara Tsukishima en désignant Hinata et Tanaka qui erraient dans le couloir, le regard perdu au loin," tout ça pour des brioches."

\- Euh Tsukki, lui dit Yamaguchi, c'est la cinquième brioche au fromage que tu manges. Tu risques d'avoir une indigestion si tu continues."

Le mage ne dit rien, il regarda cependant la brioche d'un air dégouté avant de la donner à Yamaguchi.

"Tu peux l'avoir si tu veux."

 

Jour 6 :

"Ennoshita, qu'est-ce que tu as au cou?"

Le garde toucha les marques rouges : "Ah ça? Tanaka a du me mordiller un peu pendant que je dormais, Il n'arrête pas de parler de brioches ces derniers temps. Il serait temps qu'Asahi rentre."  
Kinoshita se demandait comment il faisait pour être aussi serein. On dirait que cela lui avait plu que Tanaka le morde.

 

Jour 7 :

Hinata avançait dans les couloirs, reniflant l'air. Ça sentait la brioche à la viande. Il devait bien en avoir quelque part. Kageyama allait le sermonner un bon coup mais en le voyant là, hébété, les yeux injectés de sang et les lèvres tombantes avec un filet de salive coulant de sa bouche, l'archer pensa qu'il vallait mieux s'éloigner. Il partit voir Sugawara.

 

Laboratoire de Karasuno :

"Je suis désolée, Sugawara mais cela est impossible."

Sugawara poussa un soupir. Même l'alchimie de Shimizu et de Yachi n'a pu synthétisé la brioche d'Asahi. La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit brusquement, surprenant ainsi les trois occupants. 

"Sugawara-san, fit Kageyama, c'est Hinata. Il commence à pêter les plombs."

 

Chambre commune de Nishinoya et Asahi :

Nishinoya se prélassait tranquillement dans la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec Asahi. La dernière quête avait été terminée plus vite que prévue et le mage de la foudre avait décidé de se reposer en travaillant sur les enchantements des armures dans la chambre plutôt que dans la forge. Asahi lui manquait mais le mage de la foudre savait que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à revenir dans deux jours, tout au plus. Il le lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'était parlés au travers la boule de cristal communicative de la guilde.

Nishinoya décida donc de déguster paisiblement la dernière brioche faite par Asahi avant de partir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un Hinata et un Tanaka méconnaissables. On aurait dit les morts vivants que Kageyama et lui avaient croisés dans la crypte qu'ils avaient visités quelques jours plutôt.

"Tu as vu Hinata?, fit Tanaka d'une voix dangereusement calme, Noya-san a des brioches.

\- Ouaiiiis des briooooches, renchérit le plus petit, sa langue commençant à pendre./p>

Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement de Nishinoya qui recula : " Euuh, écoutez les mecs, on se calme là." Une ombre menaçante apparut derrière Hinata et Tanaka. Non, Tsukishima aussi?. "Donne-nous ta brioche, Nishinoya." 

Celui-ci jeta la brioche au loin. Les trois affamés se ruèrent sur elles pendant que Nishinoya courut vite voir Sawamura.

 

Guilde de Date Kogyo:

Asahi discutait avec Moniwa dans la salle de repos. Celui-ci le remercia d'avoir réussi à réparer la forge quand Futakuchi se précipita vers lui, la boule de cristal communicative dans la main montrant un Sawamura extrêmement stressé et....Que faisait-il dans le donjon? 

"Il faut que tu rentres le plus vite possible.

\- Je viens de terminer la réparation." Quelquechose clochait. "Daichi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- On va dire que certaines personnes aiment tellement tes brioches qu'on a du les enfermés."  
Il entendit au loin quelquechose qui semblait gratter une porte suivie de supplications. 

"BRIOOOOCHES!!! On veut des BRIOOOOCHES!" 

\- BOUCLE LA, CRETIN!

-Kageyama, calme-toi, ce n'est pas le moment."

Nishinoya apparut devant la boule. "Ne t'en fais pas Asahi-san, on maitrise la situation pour l'instant mais rentre vite. A cause de ça mais aussi parce que tu me manques." finit-il à voix plus basse. La boule de cristal s'éteignit.

Asahi retourna à la guilde le lendemain grâce au sort de téléportation lancé par Futakuchi. Le forgeron prépara les brioches à la viande le plus vite possible et les donna à Hinata, Tanaka et à sa grande surprise, Tsukishima qui se calmèrent aussitôt.

Depuis lorsqu'une personne d'une autre guilde lui demandait de l'aide concernant les forges, celle-ci se déplaçait à Karasuno pour qu'Asahi leur montre comment faire. De plus, celui-ci fit moins de quêtes, mais lorsqu'il partait, il prévoyait au moins d'en faire une grande fournée, comme ça, tout le monde y trouvait son compte.


	2. Dans le fan club d'Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite immersion dans le fan club du Grand Roi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ladies et gentlemen, voici le deuxième one shot avec deux OC, j'ai nommé Momoko Fukuda, présidente du fan club de notre Grand Roi bien aimé et Reika . Et non, je ne la shippe avec personne (pour Reika, on verra). Bonne lecture. :)

Momoko Fukuda menait une vie bien occupée. En tant que présidente du fan club de Tooru Oikawa, archer renommé de la guilde d'Aoba Jousai et beau gosse en puissance, elle devait gérer ses admiratrices les plus archarnées, prêtes à tout pour voir leur idole, surtout que, depuis cette histoire de démon, il était devenu deux fois plus populaire. Rien à voir avec l'ancienne présidente Reika qui, au lieu de s'occuper de l'administration, allait des fois jusqu'à l'harcèlement pour être auprès de lui.

Puis Oikawa l'avait remarquée. Et il était sortie avec elle. Et il était devenu un démon entre temps. Et il l'avait transformée en pierre puis brisée en mille morceaux et la malheureuse avait attendu qu'un des mages de la guilde la remette en état, ce qui avait été en soi un miracle.

Maintenant, pour Reika, Oikawa était de l'histoire ancienne."Un vrai goujat" selon ses dires et c'était ainsi que Momoko avait repris les rènes et établi certaines règles (la plus importante étant d'aller voir Oikawa à l'heure fixée par la guilde d'Aoba Jousai) car, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, une des fans avait réussi à se faufiler dans la guilde. 

Malheureusement pour elle, Oikawa était parti en mission mais elle avait rencontré un guerrier tout sauf commode qui l'avait effrayée d'un seul regard, tel un chien de garde attendant de mordre un intrus. Depuis, aucune des filles n'osait entrer, ce qui n'était pas un mal.

Cependant, une question persistait dans le coeur des fans.

Est-ce qu'Oikawa avait une petite amie? 

Bien entendu, elles savaient qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes et que ses relations étaient de très courte durée, mais là, Oikawa semblait s'être lassé. Momoko savait que cela serait un vrai cauchemar pour le fan club, aussi se décida-t-elle d'espionner l'archer durant le temps libre de celui-ci.

En tant que présidente, elle connaissait par coeur son emploi du temps et la jeune fille était plutôt du genre à passer inaperçue avec ses cheveux coiffés en tresse et sa paire de lunettes assez épaisses. Ainsi prit-elle son cristal fige-souvenir, une invention récente d'un mage de Shiratorizawa permettant de conservée l'image d'une personne une fois qu'on le pressait, et partit en direction de la Forêt Miroitante.

Momoko sortit du village de Seijoh et avança à pas feutrés vers la clairière. Normalement, Oikawa devrait être dans le lac situé au fond de la forêt en train de se reposer. C'était aussi là où il amena les filles qu'il fréquentait mais Momoko avait la décence de partir lorsque celui-ci n'était pas seul.

Et c'était le cas maintenant.

Momoko se cacha derrière un buisson. 

La première chose que la présidente vit était son dos. Apparemment, il était en train de se baigner dans le lac et Momoko le trouvait beau même s'il était inaccessible pour elle. Oikawa se retourna et fit signe à quelqu'un en souriant : " Allez, viens Iwa-chan, l'eau est bonne."

Iwa-chan. C'était comme cela qu'Oikawa appelait le vice-capitaine de la guilde d'Aoba Jousai, Hajime Iwaizumi. D'après ce que lui avait dit Reika, ces deux-là étaient des amis de très longue date. Elle le vit le rejoindre. Aussi splendide qu'Oikawa mais une certaine virilité se dégageait de lui. Sa peau était plus tannée et elle formait un joli contraste avec celle laiteuse de l'archer lorsqu'il se colla contre celui-ci et...Attends une minute, Oikawa était en train de l'embrasser! Et c'était...Magnifique!!!

Momoko sentit son nez en train de saigner abondamment mais qu'importe, elle prit fébrilement son cristal, l'orienta vers le couple, pressa dessus, puis tenta de partir le plus discrètement possible sans remarquer que son idole était en train de la regarder, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.  
Une fois arrivée au fan club, Momoko montra aux fans le cristal qui projeta ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qui provoqua moult évanouissements suite à des hémorragies nasales trop intenses. Elles étaient cependant unanimes.

C'était une des plus belles choses qu'elles avaient vu.

 

Guilde d'Aoba Jousai :

Oikawa fit comme à son habitude un salut à sa foule de fans qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la guilde. Après tout, cela contribuait à la trésorerie de la guilde. Cependant, à son arrivée, elles semblaient attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'archer demanda à Iwa-chan de s'approcher et le prit par la taille. Hurlements hystériques. "Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont?", se demanda Iwaizumi, surpris par un tel engouement.

\- Rien. Tu mets simplement ma beauté en valeur.", fit Oikawa, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Matsukawa et Hanamaki observèrent la scène. "Tu vois, je t'avais dit que cela serait pire.

\- Pas faux, dit Matsukawa, mais regarde la tête d'Oikawa, on dirait qu'il s'y attendait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le second one shot. Je voulais faire de Fukuda une fan rationnelle pour éviter un peu les stéréotypes genre yandere. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire aussi. :)


	3. La mélancolie de Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori s'interroge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici le troisième one shotqui se passera cette fois-ci à Shiratorizawa. Je conseille d'ailleurs de lire d'abord La rebellion contre le Grand Roi avant de lire celui-ci car il contient des éléments de la fin. Bonne lecture :)

La guilde Shiratorizawa était bien morne en ce moment, il fallait dire que la majorité de ses membres étaient partis en quête. Tous sauf Tendou qui était toujours assigné à résidence depuis l'affaire Oikawa. D'habitude, il adorait ce genre d'ambiance mais là il sentait étrangement...Triste? Ou plutôt déprimé peut-être? De toute façon, tout était de sa faute, c'était un fait, le mage assumait totalement ses actes.

Cependant, ses rapports avec les autres coéquipiers étaient devenus très tendus : Goshiki le fuyait (ce qui était normal, vu ce qu'il lui avait fait le mois dernier), Leon ne cessait de lui jeter des regards réprobateurs et Shirabu l'ignorait purement et simplement. Seul Wakatoshi lui parlait et encore, depuis qu'il a été promu paladin (un sacerdoce à Shiratorizawa), il le voyait plus rarement. Avant, Tendou avait été son partenaire de quête mais depuis cette affaire, maître Washijou avait décidé de l'assigner à la guilde d'entrainement pour enseigner la magie aux cadets et ce, sous surveillance.

Tendou se demandait souvent s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait durant le tournoi. Cela dépendait des jours en fait. Des fois, Satori se disait qu'il avait été heureux d'avoir réussi à réaliser un tel chef d'oeuvre de tristesse et de désespoir. Après tout, personne n'avait utilisé la magie corruptrice avant lui ou du moins cela devait remonter à très loin. D'autres fois, le mage ressentait une amertume qu'il n'arrivait pas à clairement identifier. Elle se faisait de plus en plus pressante quand il était près de Wakatoshi.

Pourtant, Tendou l'admirait dans cette magnifiscence si sombre, surtout quand ils faisaient l'amour. Durant ces moments-là, Satori prenait l'apparence d'Oikawa, et Wakatoshi le regardait avec tant d'adoration et de désespoir mélés. Il le trouvait si beau et pourtant pourquoi continuait-il cette masquerade? Pour pouvoir l'admirer dans cet amour factice ou simplement pour le rendre heureux dans cet amour à sens unique?

Tendou ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt il avait peur de comprendre. Il décida alors de se changer les idées en faisant la deuxième chose qu'il savait faire le mieux, à savoir inventer. Beaucoup parlait des inventions de Tabi comme la boule de cristal communicative mais Satori eut une meilleure idée : le mage aimait les peintures, ces chefs d'oeuvre qui dépeignaient des moments dans le temps alors pourquoi pas figer de simples instants. 

Le mage travailla alors d'arrache-pied dans le laboratoire et eut une idée de génie. Voyons, un petit cristal, un petit sort d'illumination par-ci, un qui arrête le temps provisoirement par-là, on assimile le tout et c'était terminé. Tendou testa le cristal sur la cour de la guilde. Il le pressa un instant et le repressa de nouveau pour voir celui-ci se projeter devant lui.

Victory! 

Satori montra son chef d'oeuvre au maitre de la guilde qui l'approuva et son invention, qu'il nomma cristal fige-souvenir, fut répandue dans tout Miyagi. Inutile de dire qu'il rencontrât un franc succès. 

Depuis, ses coéquipiers semblaient lui parler un peu plus et Wakatoshi semblait content de le voir faire quelque chose de productif pour la guilde. Un soir, pendant que celui-ci dormait, Satori utilisa le cristal et pendant que Wakatoshi fut parti en quête, Tendou contempla l'image. 

 

Pour la première fois, Satori découvrit la beauté autre part que dans le désespoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce one shot. On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain.


	4. Les péripéties de Bokuto le rabatteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto essaye de recruter plus de monde pour la guilde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le quatrième one shot, cette fois-ci à Fukurodani.

La guilde de Fukurodani était située en plein Tokyo, non loin de la guilde de Nekoma d'ailleurs. Appelée aussi guilde des chouettes en raison des hiboux qui avaient élu domicile sur leur toit, celle-ci ressemblait davantage à un grand temple. Bokuto était cependant accablé par un souci. Leur guilde avait certes une bonne réputation, on leur donnait plein de quêtes mais...."On manque de membres, Akaashi!"

Celui-ci se retourna, en pleine préparation de potions. Son capitaine avait l'habitude de le déranger dans le laboratoire pour tout et pour rien. "Je pense que nous sommes, au contraire, suffisamment nombreux comme ça, Bokuto-san.

\- Alors dis-moi pourquoi c'est si vide?

\- Tout le monde est parti pour une quête sauf nous deux."

Le mage posa son mortier sur la table. "Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Et puis le festival de recrutement des guildes est pour bientôt au cas où tu l'aurais oublié." Et comme ça, Bokuto-san serait distrait pendant un petit moment. Celui-ci hésita un moment. Akaashi avait raison, le festival de recrutement commençait la semaine prochaine donc il pouvait très bien réfléchir à un plan d'action. Le vice-capitaine l'aiderait comme ça et il avait très envie de caliner Akaashi en y pensant. De plus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il avait toujours trouvé l'inspiration pendant l'acte."Ok, Akaashi, allons dans la chambre. Tu m'as motivé." Akaashi le suivit en soupirant. Il savait qu'il allait être épuisé et qu'il aurait du mal à marcher après mais bon, le mage aimait bien passer du temps tranquillement avec Bokuto-san.

Le lendemain matin, Bokuto s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva l'idée ultime. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plus tôt? Il partit voir Akaashi et lui exposa son idée. Inutile de dire que le mage la trouva saugrenue mais ça pouvait marcher.

Bokuto avait réussi à réunir les membres de la guilde de Karasuno ainsi que celle de Nekoma pour pouvoir mettre son plan à execution. Il avait pretexté de les inviter au festival de recrutement vu que la guilde de Karasuno ne connaissait pas cet évenement. Au village de Karasuno, le recrutement se faisait simplement auprès du conseiller Takeda ou à la taverne Sakanoshita auprès de maitre Ukai. Dans le cas de la guilde de Nekoma, Bokuto avait directement demandé à Kuroo de l'assister. Après tout, la guilde de Fukurodani les avait aidés contre Nohebi.

"Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?, fit Kenma ennuyé d'être dérangé pour une chose aussi dérisoire. Surtout qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu de cartes à essayer.

Il se trouvait à coté de Shouyou et Nishinoya à qui Bokuto donnait une longue perruque brune. Hinata toisait curieusement sa perruque rousse. 

"Hey!Hey!Hey! J'ai besoin de vous trois pour le festival de recrutement, déclara Bokuto, la guilde de Fukurodani a besoin de nouveaux membres et comme je sais que Nekoma n'y participe pas et que le capitaine de Karasuno était curieux de savoir à quoi ça ressemble, je me suis dit autant faire d'une pierre, deux coups.

\- Euh, tu veux qu'on se déguise en fille?, demanda timidement Shouyou.

-Oui, répondit Bokuto tout sourire, j'aurai très bien pu demander à tes intendantes, cher disciple mais tout le monde ne serait pas d'accord."

Kenma hocha la tête. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de Tanaka et Yamamoto. "Pour recruter de nouveaux membres, il faut attirer l'oeil et quoi de mieux qu'une petite touche féminine? Vous trois avez parfaitement le physique de l'emploi. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hinata, on peut considérer ça comme une quête, non?"

Kenma soupira. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul dans cette galère et s'il en avait marre, il pouvait très bien quitter le stand discrètement. Shouyou réfléchit. Une quête, hein? Il trouvait ça cool. Il se tourna vers Nishinoya qui regardait la perruque les yeux plein d'étoiles. Le mage de la foudre demanda à Bokuto, fébrile: "Comment est la robe qui va avec?"

Le capitaine de Fukurodani leur donna leurs costumes pour l'occasion. Kenma avait une robe à dentelles noire et rouge et une coiffe de même couleur qui lui servirait de serre-tête, Hinata une courte robe de dentelle blanche, décoré de noeux roses et Nishinoya, une robe de dentelle noire et violette. "Vous pouvez compter sur moi." dit-il un énorme sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très motivé. Hinata était surpris de voir Noya-san aussi heureux.

Tsukishima avait bien sûr entendu toute la conversation et décida d'en faire part à leurs petits amis, histoire de voir leurs réactions.

"Kenma va se travestir?, dit Kuroo, bah, je suis déjà au courant. Bokuto m'en a parlé." Son sourire habituel apparut sur son visage : "J'ai même pris un cristal fige-souvenir pour l'occasion et puis...", le sourire se fit carnassier,"...Cela me donne quelques idées." 

Tsukishima posa une main sur son front. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait être pervers. "Au fait, Tsukki, pourquoi tu ne te déguiserais pas toi aussi? Une grande amazone, cela rameuterait pas mal de gens." Le mage de l'eau partit, jugeant qu'il en avait assez entendu.

Asahi eut un sourire tendre. Yû adorait se travestir mais il pratiquait son hobby seulement dans les quatre murs de leur chambre commune. Le forgeron fut content de le voir vivre sa passion au grand jour et il savait très bien ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais quelqu'un l'embêtait. Yû savait très bien se défendre. "Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit-il simplement à Tsukishima, tout se passera très bien."

Tsukishima partit un peu déçu. Cela dit, il savait très bien que cela se passerait ainsi avec Asahi-san. Il garda cependant le meilleur pour la fin.

"Hinata va quoi?

-Tu as très bien entendu, sa Majesté, Hinata va être l'hôte ou plutôt l'hotesse de la guilde de Fukurodani pour le festival de recrutement."

Tsukishima se retint de rire en voyant le Roi boullir de l'intérieur, les deux poings serrés et le corps tremblotant d'une colère retenue. Kageyama était partagé entre son envie d'aller l'admirer dans cette tenue (il devait être très mignon avec) et celle d'aller dire deux mots à Bokuto même si celui-ci était capitaine de guilde. L'archer se retourna. "Ce crétin peut faire ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas mes affaires."

Tsukishima le quitta en ricanant. Il n'aimait pas trop faire ce genre de choses d'habitude mais le blond ne put résister d'embêter un peu ce couple d'idiots, surtout Kageyama avec ses grands airs. Le Grand Roi avait du déteindre sur lui. Cela dit, cela allait être interessant.

Le festival de recrutement se déroula presque sans encombre, malheureusement, aucun membre ne fut recruté à la guilde de Fukurodani. Certains se seraient plaint de s'être fait électriser par une mignone petite hotesse brune parce qu'ils avaient été trop entreprenants avec elle, d'autres auraient été intimidés par un grand homme aux cheveux noirs lorsqu'ils tentaient de flirter un peu trop avec une jolie jeune fille vêtue d'une robe rouge. La majorité avait eu cependant peur car ils avaient été à deux doigts d'être criblés de flèches au moment où ils se seraient un peu trop approché d'une ravissante hotesse rousse.

Pour Bokuto, cela avait été un échec cuisant, surtout qu'il avait subi le sermon de Sawamura. Néanmoins, en voyant les membres des différentes guildes s'amuser durant le festival, et en observant comment ses coéquipiers tentaient de faire en sorte que tout le monde se sente bien, le capitaine se disait que la situation actuelle n'était pas si mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou. J'espère que cela vous a plu. L'idée de Noya et sa passion du travestissement vient du manga désopilant Let's Haikyuu! A bientôt pour le prochain one shot. :)


	5. Amours croisés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba et Kyoutani sont en pleine confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, revoici un petit one shot après une pause TsukiHina :), on retourne cette fois-ci à Aoba Jousai avec Yahaba, Kyoutani et Watari.

Shigeru Yahaba avait un souci. Depuis ce qui c'était passé entre eux, Kyoutani n'arretait pas de le suivre. Le guerrier s'imposait en partenaire de quête quand le mage partait en mission, il l'observait sans cesse quand il discutait avec Kunimi dans la salle de repos, et lorsque Matsukawa se rapprochait un peu trop de lui juste pour le taquiner, Yahaba aurait juré l'avoir entendu grogner. 

De plus, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, ce dernier ne défiait plus Iwaizumi-senpai. Bon sang, ce qu'ils avaient fait était un accident dû à la boisson que leur avait donné Watari, rien de plus.

Certes, le mage avait aimé ça, Kyoutani n'était pas aussi sauvage au lit qu'il ne l'était dans son attitude, au contraire même. Néanmoins, ils avaient été tous les deux sous l'effet de la potion. Yahaba croisa le capitaine dans le couloir. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être de très bonne humeur, il le salua. "Alors, Yahaba-chan, comment ça se passe avec le petit Kyoken-chan?" Oikawa avait passé son bras autour de son épaule : "Euh bien, je pense?

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit à Iwa-chan."

Yahaba lui regarda, étonné : "Il se demandait comment t'aborder. Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux." 

Les yeux marrons d'Oikawa-senpai semblaient se durcir de plus en plus : "Si ce n'est plus le cas, cela serait bien que vous vous réconciliez. Pour le bien de la guilde, bien entendu."

Le mage hocha doucement la tête. Ce que venait de dire le capitaine n'était ni plus, ni moins une menace et il se souvint du sort de feu démoniaque qu'Oikawa-senpai lui avait jeté lorsque celui-ci avait été un démon, tout cela parce qu'il avait défendu Kyoutani face à lui. 

Le Grand Roi n'avait pas supporté que le guerrier ait parlé à Iwaizumi-sempai. Yahaba avait eu des brulures sur le dos pendant des semaines et Kyoutani les avaient soignées avec un onguent qu'avait préparé Watari. Son regard d'alors avait été rempli d'inquiétude. 

C'était aussi à ce moment-là que quelque chose était né en lui. Un sentiment qu'il avait continuellement nié. Yahaba ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

"J'irai lui parler, Oikawa-sempai."

Oikawa eut un sourire hypocrite : "Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Sur ce, je te laisse." Il laissa Yahaba face à ses pensées confuses.

Kyoutani, pendant ce temps, se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Watari. Iwaizumi-senpai lui avait conseillé de parler à Yahaba mais, les mots et lui, ça faisait deux, ou plutôt, il avait peur d'être un peu trop brutal. Il avait donc décidé de partir voir le mage blanc, il lui donnerait peut-être quelque chose pour lui donner un peu de courage.

Shinji Watari s'affairait tranquillement dans le laboratoire. La fabrication de potions était sa grande passion. Il la partageait d'ailleurs beaucoup avec des personnes d'autres guildes en communiquant avec eux via sa boule de cristal communicative, notamment Sugawara de la guilde de Karasuno, Aone de de la guilde de Date Kogyo dont la connaissance des plantes était très vaste ou encore Goshiki de la guilde de Shiratorizawa comme ce fut le cas maintenant :  
"Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec cette plante-là, on pourrait en augmenter l'effet. D'ailleurs, je viens de finir une potion de vérité. Bon elle est encore à l'état expérimental mais je suis sûr qu'elle marchera. Je te dirai les résultats."

Kyoutani ouvrit la porte : "Bon je te laisse, Goshiki. A plus."

Watari éteignit la boule de cristal pendant que le guerrier attendit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kyoutani?" Le mage blanc avait été inquiet pour Yahaba et lui depuis qu'ils avaient bu la potion aphrodisiaque par erreur. Il n'y avait eu aucun effet secondaire mais cela avait altérer leur relation. Le mage blanc s'en voulait pour ça. "J'ai besoin que tu me donnes une potion qui me permette de... euh..." Il tiqua de la langue mais Watari attendit patiemment : "Tu peux commencer par me dire ce qui ne va pas."

Kyoutani lui raconta sa situation. "Hum, tu veux donc être plus éloquent?" Le guerrier hocha la tête. Watari réfléchit. Certes la potion de vérité était presque au point mais le mage blanc n'aimait pas utiliser les autres comme cobayes, il avait l'habitude de se choisir lui-même comme sujet de test... Des fois à ses dépens, comme avec la potion aphrodisiaque par exemple. Watari n'avait parlé à personne de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec...Non, oublions ça. "J'ai fabriqué une potion de vérité, dit-il en montrant une fiole bleue posée sur l'atelier, mais je ne l'ai pas encore testé et..., Kyoutani but la potion d'une traite, hé!

\- Merci, Watari." Il partit en direction en la chambre commune, en espérant que Yahaba serait là-bas. Le guerrier entendit d'ailleurs Watari dire depuis l'entrée du laboratoire : "Si jamais il y a des effets secondaires, viens me voir."

Yahaba était en train de lire un roman lorsque Kyotani déboula dans leur chambre. "Ben, Kyoutani, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Le brun vit celui-ci s'asseoir brusquement sur son lit en croisant ses doigts. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Pour le mage, c'était le bon moment de discuter avec lui. "Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque...

-...Je t'aime.

-Hein? " Avait-il bien entendu?

\- Je t'aime, Shigeru. Je crois que même sans potion, je t'aurai quand même fait...Argh, écoute, je viens de boire une potion de vérité donc je ne te mens pas."

Yahaba le regarda, interloqué. Le chien fou de la guilde venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour? Il s'était même risqué à boire une potion de Watari pour la lui faire. C'était surréaliste, et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cependant, Yahaba avait envie de lui donner sa chance, pas pour faire plaisir au capitaine mais parce que lui aussi, il voulait tenter le coup. "Tu veux qu'on le refasse? Sans potion aphrodisiaque cette fois-ci."

Kyoutani lui sauta dessus sans crier gare. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Shigeru sourit pendant que Kentarou lui déposa une pluie de baisers sur les joues, tous deux ignorèrent que quelqu'un les épiait. 

Oikawa ferma doucement la porte en chantonnant. Il partit alors remercier Watacchi. "J'ai vraiment envie de t'en coller une.

L'archer se retourna. Apparemment Iwa-chan l'avait suivi et il avait l'air au courant de la petite entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Yahaba-chan.

\- Quoi, Iwa-chan? Je suis content pour eux."

Iwaizumi soupira. Il fit face à Oikawa puis posa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. "Celui que j'aime, c'est toi, triple idiot. Allons à la salle principale, Hanamaki et Matsukawa doivent être de retour de leur quête et ils nous attendent pour faire leur rapport."

Oikawa ne put rien répondre car Iwaizumi lui tint fermement la main pour éviter qu'il ne fuit, l'archer détestant cette corvée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le couple Kyoutani/Yahaba est un couple que j'aime bien donc...What else? A bientôt pour le prochain one shot.


	6. Conversation entre vice-capitainew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite discussion entre Yaku et Sugawara par boule de cristal interposée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, voici un petit one shot se passant cette fois-ci à Nekoma. Bonne lecture :)

"Salut, Sugawara, comment ça va?

\- Bien, et toi?"

Yaku profitait de son moment de pause pour discuter avec Sugawara à travers de sa boule de cristal communicative présente dans le laboratoire. "Je viens de finir l'inventaire du labo. Là, je me pose quelques minutes et j'en profite pour te demander des nouvelles..." Kenma entra en trombe dans l'atelier pour se faufiler sous le bureau oû était assis Yaku. Celui-ci poussa un soupir et lui jeta un sort d'invisibilité. "Ça va?, fit la voix de Sugawara.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est..."

Kuroo ouvrit la porte du laboratoire, une robe à la main. Yaku reconnut celle que Kenma portait lors du festival de recrutement des guildes. "Dis, Yaku, tu n'aurais pas vu Kenma?

\- Non, répondit Yaku, exaspéré, il est peut-être parti dans votre chambre commune. Va voir. Kuroo partit. Kenma en profita pour sortir de sa cachette. "Jette-toi un sort de dissimulation, comme ça, Kuroo ne te repérera pas ou du moins ça va lui prendre du temps." Le mage blanc hocha la tête puis sortit du laboratoire. "Désolé, Sugawara."

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Sugawara en rigolant, je te comprends parfaitement.

\- Sinon, tout va bien à Karasuno?

\- Tout le monde est parti en quête en ce moment. Je suis seul dans la guilde.

\- Cela doit te faire des vacances.

\- On peut dire ça. J'ai du revoir les rapports de quête de Hinata et Kageyama car ils étaient ilisibles, j'ai assisté notre intendante pour le nettoyage des chambres communes et pour tout te dire, Daichi me manque."

Yaku eut un sourire. Sugawara et le capitaine de la guilde de Karasuno étaient vraiment comme les deux doigts de la main. "Si je pouvais dire ça de Lev, il me colle tout le temps ces temps-ci et..."

Lev ouvrit la porte et enroula ses deux bras autour des épaules de Yaku : " Yakuuuuu, tu peux nous faire des gâteaux?

\- Pas maintenant, Lev, je suis occupé, répondit le mage blanc, va plutôt t'entrainer, tu veux bien?" Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Le guerrier quitta le laboratoire, tout guilleret. " Tu vois?, continua-t-il, ah oui! Au fait, est-ce que tu peux me donner la recette des brioches à la viande de votre forgeron? Cela changera un peu de mes patisseries."

Sugawara se rembrunit : " Il ne vaut mieux pas, ces brioches ont tendance à rendre les gens bizarres.

\- Ah bon?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Asahi a du rentrer d'une mission en urgence une fois juste pour en refaire...C'est une longue histoire.

\- Tu me la diras la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra."

Sugawara hocha la tête : "Pas de souci. A part ça, cela se passe bien à Nekoma?

\- Depuis la défaite de la guilde de Nohebi, il n'y a plus eu d'affrontements illegaux. On nous donne un peu plus de quêtes aussi, bref, on ne chôme pas..." Inuoka entra dans le laboratoire : "Yaku, Yamamoto et moi avons besoin de toi pour faire le rapport de quête à maitre Nekomata."

Yaku poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille une minute." Je ne suis que le vice-capitaine. Où est Kuroo?"

Inuoka rougit : "Euuuh, il est occupé en ce moment." Autrement dit, il fricotait avec Kenma dans leur chambre commune. "Ok, j'arrive dans quelques minutes."

Le vice-capitaine poussa un soupir. "Je suis désolé Sugawara, je dois te laisser.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Avant que j'oublie, la princesse Yui fête ses fiançailles bientôt, je te dirai la date. La guilde de Nekoma y est invitée et vous pouvez même faire venir ceux de Fukurodani, si vous voulez.

\- C'est génial !J'en ferai part à Kuroo et Bokuto. Par contre, il va falloir tous les gérer le jour de la fête sinon cela va être intenable.

-Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. On en a l'habitude, non? Et puis, il y aura Akaashi aussi. Il nous aidera.

\- C'est vrai. Bon je dois y aller cette fois-ci. A la prochaine, Sugawara.

\- Au revoir, Yaku."

Yaku éteignit la boule de cristal communicative et partit rejoindre Inuoka. Etre vice-capitaine, ce n'était des fois pas une sinécure mais cela lui plaisait après tout.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili, voilou pour cette petite anecdote. A bientôt pour le prochain one shot


	7. L'errance de Terushima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima décide de partir de sa guilde pour trouver l'inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, revoici un petit one shot. On va aller faire un tour chez les bardes de Johzenji

L''intendante Hana Misaki vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations avec son apprentie Runa à ses cotés. La guilde était plus calme en ce moment et même si les tavernes et autres manoirs leur envoyaient des demandes de temps en temps, la jeune femme voyait bien qu'ils étaient tombés en période creuse. 

C'était la saison des récoltes après tout et la majorité des gens étaient plus dans les champs que dans les tavernes. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun festival à l'horizon pour le moment.

Ainsi la plupart des membres de la guilde de Johzenji étaient soit à la bibliothèque en train de se documenter, soit dans la salle de repos en train de composer ou sinon ils étaient dans la salle d'entrainement en train de tester de nouvelles acrobaties. L'intendante pensa à organiser des entrainements aux sorts d'illusion.

Certes ceux-ci avaient été très utiles contre la guilde d'Aoba Jousai mais comme les garçons avaient toujours cette facheuse tendance à se relâcher, il faudrait mettre les bouchées doubles. Après tout, leur devise était "vive l'éclate!". Hana soupira. Si seulement ils pouvaient prendre exemple sur les membres de la guilde de Date Kogyo. Au moins, lorsqu'ils avaient été là, les moines avaient été d'un grand secours. 

Runa s'agita derrière elle. Elles étaient en train de classer les archives de la guilde qui n'avaient pas été rangées depuis des mois. Cependant, quelque chose semblait la stresser. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Runa-chan?

-Euh, je viens de trouver un message de notre capitaine."

Qu'est-ce que Terushima avait encore en tête?...Oh non! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Hana lui prit le message des mains.

"Très chère Hana-chan, je suis désolé mais j'ai le SPB. Je suis parti sur les routes à la poursuite de ma muse. A bientôt et vive l'éclate! Ton Yuuji chéri qui t'aime."

Le message se froissa entre ses mains. Celui-làaaaaa! "Runa, préviens toutes les guildes de Miyagi.

\- Oui, Hana-senpai!"

Yuuji Terushima errait la mandoline à la main, à la recherche d'une quelconque chanson. Le barde avait le Syndrome du Parchemin Blanc (SPB pour les intimes) et ne savait pas comment faire revenir l'inspiration. 

Hum, d'habitude il demandait à d'autres guildes de conter les quêtes que les membres avaient faites ou sinon il les visitait incognito, cela rendait l'histoire plus croustillante, mais laquelle choisir?

Il élimina d'emblée celle d'Aoba Jousai. Hors de question de demander ça à un mec qui arrivait à être populaire chez les demoiselles sans même être barde. Oikawa était son rival en la matière (même s'il avait des difficultés en ce moment, il avouait). 

Un déclic se produisit. Le barde savait où aller. 

Guilde de Karasuno :

Tanaka s'entrainait dehors à lancer les sorts de feu. Sa magie s' était un peu rouillée ces derniers temps et c'était un des rares temps libres qu'il avait, vu qu'il faisait beaucoup de quêtes avec Ennoshita, en partie pour oublier Kiyoko-san. 

Un bruit cependant l'interpela, quelqu'un essayait de se cacher et il ne devait pas être loin. Tanaka prit son épée posée à terre et se dirigea vers là où cela venait. Il ne vit personne.

" Bizarre."

Il jeta un sort de feu vers la Forêt Miroitante qui le dissipa avec son bouclier protecteur. Toujours rien. Il avait dû se tromper.

Terushima descendit de la branche d'arbre où il s'était planqué. Il avait eu chaud. Heureusement qu'il avait lancé un sort d'invisibilité. Tanaka lui en voulait d'avoir tenter de draguer leur intendante. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Qui sait? Il la verrait peut-être. 

Hinata s'entrainait sur un des mannequins en bois pendant que Kageyama tirait des flèches sur des cibles. L'archer se retourna brusquement et visa non loin d'Hinata. "Hé! Ca va pas Kageyama, tu es en train de me tirer dessus!"

L'archer le prit dans ses bras avant de viser non loin de la sortie. "Tch, encore raté!"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Allons voir Sawamura-san. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la guilde!"

Terushima reprit son souffle. Purée, pas étonnant que tout le monde considérait Kageyama comme un archer de génie. L'acuité de ses sens était impressionnante. Par contre, il penserait à convaincre Hinata de rejoindre sa guilde lorsque celui-ci ne serait pas là. Bon trouvons un autre endroit où se planquer.

Kiyoko était dans son bureau en train de faire le relevé des comptes de la guilde. Les brioches à la viande d'Asahi-san aidaient à renflouer la trésorerie et les quêtes étaient assez nombreuses en ce moment. Hitoka-chan apparut avec une tasse de thé à la main, elle le donna à l'intendante qui lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Yachi ne put s'empècher de rougir pendant que Kiyoko lui sourit. Son apprentie était vraiment adorable.

Pendant ce temps, Terushima observait la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Encore un espoir de perdu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Cela dit, il se demandait si cela était pareil pour Hana-chan et Runa-chan. Le barde les espionnerait peut-être. Qui sait?

Sawamura arpentait les couloirs de la guilde. Apparemment, Terushima était ici. L' apprentie-intendante de Johzenji l'avait prévenu que celui-ci était parti et vu ce que lui avait dit Kageyama, le barde avait encore choisi de se faufiler à Karasuno incognito. Sawamura décida d'aller dans la cachette favorite de celui-ci. Le capitaine ouvrit la porte de la salle principale et la referma doucement. "Sors d'ici."

Terushima dissipa le sort d'invisibilité et s'approcha de Daichi comme un enfant pris en faute. "Ecoute, Sawamura, je suis en panne d'inspiration donc...

\- ...Tu aurais pu venir sans te rendre invisible."

Terushima leur regarda, étonné avant de maugréer : "Tu parles, il y a deux qui aimeraient bien m'embrocher."

Sawamura eut un petit rire. Le capitaine de la guilde de Johzenji pouvait être très enfantin, un peu comme un petit frère. Il tapota affectueusement la tête de celui-ci : " La prochaine fois que tu viendras à la guilde, préviens-moi. Je parlerai à Tanaka et Nishinoya, la seule chose que je te demande est de ne pas tenter de recruter Hinata pour Johzenji. Connaissant Kageyama, tu risquerais ta vie.

\- C'est vrai!?, fit Terushima, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Sawamura lui adressa un sourire confiant et paternel.

Déclic. 

Quelle était cette sensation? Cette émotion qui le fit rougir et battre son coeur comme une damoiselle attendant son chevalier? Non! Est-ce ce doux sentiment-là que contaient les romans courtois? Ca y est!

"Merci, Sawamura, répondit Terushima en tapotant l'épaule, je crois que je tiens ma chanson.

\- Euh...Merci.", fit Sawamura, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais bon, si cela avait aidé le barde.

Terushima ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Sugawara qui cherchait Daichi.

"Tiens, Terushima-san, quelle surprise! Que...

-...Tu as vraiment de la chance, Sugawara."

Le mage blanc lui adressa un regard interrogateur pendant que le barde invoqua un sort de téléportation avant de le saluer. Nishinoya sortit de la forge en même temps : "Que fout le Playboy de service ici?

\- Il est simplement venu pour une visite de courtoisie, lui répondit Daichi en regardant le portail disparaitre.

De retour à la guilde, Terushima se fit remonter les bretelles par l'intendante. Cependant, sa nouvelle chanson fut un succès. 

Elle contait les doux émois d'un premier amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est tout pour ce one shot. A la prochaine cette fois à Fukurodani.


	8. Les péripéties de Bokuto l'aventurier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto et Akaashi partent pour une quête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, voici le one shot number 8. Au programme, une quête et un peu de BokuAka. Bonne lecture. :)

"Aaaah, pourquoi elles me détestent?

\- Elles ne te détestent pas, Bokuto-san, elles t'en veulent juste pour le festival de recrutement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles n'étaient pas là."

Bokuto et Akaashi longèrent les routes pour leur prochaine quête. L'intendante de la guilde de Fukurodani et son apprentie avaient une sacrée rancune envers leur capitaine depuis que celui-ci ne les avait pas choisies en tant qu'hôtesses et avait préféré plutôt de demander à des garçons d'autres guildes pour le faire.

Cependant, comme l'avait si bien dit Bokuto-san, elles avaient été en séminaire avec les intendantes des autres guildes, ce jour-là. Akaashi décida donc qu'ils partirent tous deux pour une quête pour se changer les idées. Il demanderait à Asahi-san de lui donner quelques brioches à la viande et à Yaku-san des gâteaux, comme ça leur intendante serait toute heureuse, gourmande comme elle était.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant une grotte sombre. Ils devaient se débarasser du monstre qui s'y terrait, apparemment, celui-ci terrorisait les gens la nuit.

"Allons-y, Akaashi!"

Le mage le suivit en lançant un sort d'illumination. Les monstres qu'ils affrontèrent en chemin étaient un peu trop faciles à battre. "Attends, cette quête est trop simple!, déclara Bokuto, il est où le monstre qu'on doit tuer?"

Un minotaure géant apparut.

"Derrière toi Bokuto-san!"

Le guerrier-mage se retourna. "Parfait! Je vais en faire de la charpie."

Bokuto brandit son épée pendant qu'Akaashi lança sur eux deux un sort de bouclier. Il affablit ensuite le minotaure à l'aide d'un sort de réduction de force pendant que Bokuto trancha ses deux pattes. Malheureusement, le minotaure se régénérait, "Merde, que doit-on faire Akaashi?" demanda-t-il en lançant un sort d'aveuglement sur le monstre pour détourner son attention. 

Akaashi réfléchit. Il savait que ce qu'il allait proposer était à double tranchant mais le mage n'avait pas le choix. "Il faut trouver son point faible."

Bokuto hocha la tête. Son énergie magique allait baisser de manière drastique mais c'était la meilleure solution.

Le guerrier passa une main sur ses yeux qui devinrent aussi noirs que les yeux d'une chouette effraie. Il regarda où se trouvait la partie qu'il devait attaquer. Au centre, dans sa cage thoracique. Parfait. Bokuto se lança à l'assaut pendant qu'Akaashi lança un sort de paralysie. Le guerrier arriva à viser le point faible mais il fut déséquilibrer. Le minotaure se dégagea et le fit tomber. "Bokuto-san!" Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il était allongé, les yeux vides fixant le minotaure qui s'apprêta à l'écraser de son poing. "Ce n'est pas vrai! Il est déphasé!"

Akaashi courut vers lui et invoqua un bouclier magique ce qui stoppa le coup du minotaure. Le mage observa ensuite l'endroit où Bokuto avait planté son épée et y lança une boule de feu.

Le minotaure fut réduit en cendres.

Le brun se leva puis prit le trésor en le rangeant dans son sac magique. Avec les matériaux trouvés, il arriverait à enchanter l'épée de Bokuto-san pour qu'elle soit plus efficace au combat.

Le mage sortit ensuite une plume de chouette de sa manche et fit téléporter le guerrier et lui dans une auberge qu'il avait mémorisé. Il vallait mieux que Bokuto-san se reposât tranquillement avant de faire leur rapport.

Bokuto se remit péniblement. Contrairement aux autres, il ne pouvait pas régénérer son énergie magique à l'aide d'une potion de régénération. Seul le sommeil l'y aidait. Il savait que Konoha et Akaashi travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour en créer une qui lui fût adaptée mais cela s'était soldé pour le moment par des échecs.

S'il y avait que ça, il souffrait d'absences lorsque son énergie magique était à 0 et comme son pouvoir de localisation coûtait énormément d'énergie... Bokuto sentit Akaashi en train de lui donner la becquée. Malheureusement, à part bouger sa bouche pour avaler la soupe, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Le mage continuait à nourrir son capitaine qui fut assis dans le lit. Akaashi lui avait retiré son armure et l'avait allongé. Il s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tard dans un état un peu plus lucide que lorsqu'il était dans la grotte.

"Akaa...shi, je...suis...déso...lé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Bokuto-san."

Le mage savait que Bokuto-san s'en voulait d'être ainsi mais pour lui, veiller sur lui et faire attention à son bien-être était quelque chose de naturel. Jamais il n'échangerait sa place. Une fois que Bokuto ait fini de manger, Akaashi se déshabilla à son tour puis le rejoignit dans le lit. Bokuto sentit des bras l'allonger puis sa tête être ramenée doucement contre un torse. Les battements de coeur qu'il entendit furent pour lui une douce berceuse. "Mer...ci, Akaashi."

Un baiser sur son front lui répondit. Bokuto sombra ensuite dans un sommeil apaisant.

Une fois arrivés à la guilde de Fukurodani, Bokuto et Akaashi firent leur rapport. Le mage omit que le capitaine avait encore souffert de déphasement. Ensuite, la vie reprit son cours normal, Akaashi reprit son travail de recherche pour une potion de régénération modifiée et se demandait s'il ne demanderait pas l'aide de Kenma pour ça. 

Certes, il était plutôt spécialisé en manipulation énergétique ou alors peut-être Sugawara, les potions étaient plus dans ses cordes. Il verrait, après tout, la guilde de Fukurodani était invitée aux fiançailles de la princesse Yui de Karasuno et c'était pour bientôt. Deux bras encerclaient sa taille, une voix murmurait à son oreille : "Akaashi, j'ai envie de..." Il fut coupé par les lèvres du mage qui happèrent les siennes : "Allons-y Bokuto-san, je terminerai ça plus tard."

Bokuto fut pris encore au dépourvu. Akaashi était toujours comme ça, cela faisait partie de son charme, et il fut bien content lorsque celui-ci le guida dans leur chambre commune.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilou pour ce one shot


	9. Les fiançailles de la princesse Yui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, c'est parti pour le neuvième one shot avec une histoire bien guimauve et des couples bien classiques (sauf pour Ikejiri/Yui, j'ai été surprise que celui-ci ne soit pas très connu). Bonne lecture :)

"Tu crois que celle-là m'ira?" Aya soupira. Sa capitaine n'était pas du genre à faire la coquette d'habitude mais vu que c'était un jour important, Yui était stressée. Elles étaient en pleine séance d'essayage dans la chambre de la princesse."Ikejiri te trouvera belle dans n'importe quelle robe." La princesse craqua. Non, elle voulait être parfaite pour ce soir: "Ecoute, Aya. Ce soir, je vais me fiancer, tu m'entends? Me FIANCER. Il faut que j'ai l'air d'une princesse pour une fois."

Yui reprit son souffle. Ce n'était pas le moment de pêter un cable, elle se donna une paire de claques pour se reprendre. "C'est bon, Aya. Je vais me calmer, je suis désolée.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Entrez, fit Yui.

Sawamura ouvrit la porte : " Désolé de déranger. Je vous amène un petit cadeau de la part de nous tous."

Aya et Yui furent surprises de voir la plus belle robe qu'elles aient jamais vu : faite de taffetas rouge bordeaux, elle était recouverte de dentelle noire et de petites dorures au niveau du corset. 

La robe scintillait et Yui fut étonnée de voir qu'elle avait été enchantée pour davantage la mettre en valeur. Le capitaine de la guilde de Karasuno lui donna aussi un collier serti d'un rubis qui lui aussi brillait d'une petite lumière dorée : "La robe a été fabriquée par Nishinoya et Tanaka a crée le collier, expliqua Sawamura, Hinata a réussi à enchanter les deux et, ah oui !", il lui donna une tiare recouverte de rubis, " ça, c'est de la part de Kuroo.

Yui en eut les larmes aux yeux. "Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

-Soit heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Daichi en souriant, par contre, je vais devoir te laisser. Il faut que j'aille voir Tanaka."

Il partit et Yui se demanda une chose cependant : "Comment Nishinoya connait-il mes mensurations?

\- Je les ai données à Kiyoko, fit Aya en souriant malicieusement.

-Tu étais aussi dans le coup, Aya !?, s'exclama la princesse.

-Eh oui! Maintenant, il est temps de vous préparer, princesse."

Pendant ce temps, Hayato Ikejiri se regardait dans le miroir dans la chambre commune de Nishinoya. Le pourpoint bleu marine qu'il portait n'était pas tape à l'oeil et cela réhaussait son pantalon noir. Les discrètes petites lumières bleu ciel qui apparaissaient sur le vêtement étaient vraiment magnifiques.

"Cela te va comme un gant, déclara Nishinoya en l'admirant, vraiment, je suis fier de moi. Je devrai aussi remercier Tsukishima de l'avoir enchanté."

Sugawara ouvrit la porte : "Nishinoya, Asahi a besoin de toi pour les brioches.

\- Ok, j'arrive tout de suite."

Le mage de la foudre les laissa seuls. Sugawara en profita pour arranger un peu les vêtements d'Ikejiri. "Ça va, pas trop stressé?

\- Un peu, je l'avoue.

\- Tout ira bien, dit Sugawara en lui tapotant les épaules.

Ikejiri hocha la tête. Sawamura avait de la chance d'avoir de si bons amis.

Tanaka fit l'inventaire de la joaillerie afin de trouver les bagues qu'il avait réalisé pour la princesse Yui et son fiancé et il avait aussi des commandes à passer. Comme Asahi et Noya-san terminaient la préparation des brioches à la viande aux cuisines, il en avait profiter pour investir la forge avec Ennoshita qui l'assistait. " Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider, Ennoshita.

\- Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie, Ryûnosuke."

Celui-ci était géné. Ennoshita avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom ces derniers temps. La main de celui-ci toucha la sienne lorsqu'il récupéra un collier en même temps que lui sans le faire exprès. Elle s'y attarda, la caressa légèrement. "Euh Ennoshita, je..." Un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire. La porte s'ouvrit. Ennoshita retira sa main en soupirant pendant que Tanaka accueillit Sawamura et Kageyama, "Ah vous êtes là pour les commandes?, il leur présenta deux boites, l'une en ébène, l'autre en bois clair," la noire est pour toi Kageyama et la marron pour Daichi.

-Merci, Tanaka, répondit Daichi pendant que Kageyama hocha simplement la tête.

\- De rien, je ne fais que parfaire mon art, après tout."

L'archer et le capitaine sortirent de la forge et se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Apparemment, ils avaient eu la même idée. "Bonne chance Kageyama.", fit le capitaine. Kageyama hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement avant de partir aider les autres pour l'installation.

La fête fut très animée, Yui et Hayato mirent leurs bagues de fiançailles sous les applaudissement de tout le monde. Le capitaine de Tokonami fut d'ailleurs emerveillé par la beauté de la princesse, tout comme celle-ci par l'élégance de son fiancé. "Attends, elle vient d'où cette tiare?, fit Tanaka, je ne me souviens pas en avoir fait une.

\- Ça doit être notre capitaine, expliqua Yamamoto, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais l'orfèvrerie, c'est son hobby.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai un concurrent?, s'indigna Tanaka. Il regarda Kuroo d'un air mauvais.

\- Calme-toi un peu Tanaka, fit Sugawara qui était en train de servir des brioches, on dirait un enfant." Le mage blanc partit ensuite faire le tour des invités pendant qu'un Tanaka tout penaud se faisait remonter le moral par Yamamoto qui lui parla de sa petite soeur Akane. Celle-ci venait juste d'être admise à l'école des mages de Tokyo. 

Hinata discutait avec Kenma et Lev pendant que Kuroo présenta Bokuto à Yui avant de retourner vers Tsukishima pour le forcer à manger plus de gâteaux fourrés à la crême (Yamaguchi l'avait supplié de ne pas lui donner de brioches à la viande).

Akaashi, tout comme Kageyama se tinrent en retrait, surveillant ce beau monde et Yaku échangeait avec Asahi sa recette de gâteaux contre celle des brioches. Nishinoya s'occupait du service avec Kiyoko et Yachi tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil Terushima qui animait la soirée. 

Daichi l'avait invité pour s'occuper de la musique. Celui-ci bavardait avec son ami Ikejiri. Les membres de la guilde de Tokonami étaient aussi venus et lièrent ainsi connaissance avec les autres guildes.

La guilde féminine n'était pas sans reste en se joignant aux garçons. Tout le monde s'amusa et Kageyama en profita pour attirer Hinata dans un coin un peu éloigné du reste.

Le roux remarqua que celui-ci avait l'air très nerveux, ce qui était rare. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de la fête, Kageyama lâcha la main de Hinata. Le guerrier regarda les alentours. Personne à l'horizon. "Ne me dis pas que Kageyama a envie de le faire ici."

L'archer pouvait facilement passer en mode Roi du lit au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas. 

"Shouyou." Hinata se raidit. "Ferme les yeux," C'était étrange de le voir fuir son regard. Il rougissait aussi. Qu'est-ce que Tobio était mignon quand il était embarrassé. Le roux s'exécuta. Il sentit sa main être soulevée puis..."Voilà, tu peux les ouvrir."

Une bague dorée avec un soleil gravé dessus ornait son annulaire. "Comme la princesse a décidé de se fiancer, expliqua Kageyama, je...Je voulais la même chose pour nous." L'archer avait parlé extrêmement vite en disant ces mots mais Shouyou les avait compris. Il sourit. Tobio avait fermé sa main lorsqu'il avait mis la bague à son doigt. Il y vit un autre anneau quand il l'ouvrit. Tobio attendait sa réponse. 

L'archer sursauta quand Shouyou lui passa à son tour la bague au doigt. Il fut ensuite surpris de le voir se jeter dans ses bras un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Tobio referma l'étreinte et plongea sa main dans les cheveux roux. Il posa ensuite son front contre celui de Shouyou en se noyant dans ses yeux marrons où transparaissait une joie immense : "Ensemble pour toujours, Tobio?

Tobio eut un de ses rares sourires :" Ensemble pour toujours, Shouyou."

Ils s'embrassèrent sous la nuit étoilée.

Sugawara se réveilla lentement le lendemain matin. La nuit avait été très longue. Il s'étira et remarqua quelque chose sur sa main. D'où venait cette bague qui ornait son annulaire? Celle-ci était magnifique, argent avec des jolies gravures florales. Il sentit Daichi lui prendre la main pour y poser un baiser et Sugawara y remarqua la même bague sur l'annulaire de celui-ci. Cela voulait dire que..."Alors, Koushi?" 

Koushi lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. " Oui, Daichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'était tout rose bonbon comme il faut, je le concède...Vive la mignonnitude !(je sais ça veut rien dire XD ).


	10. Brioche of the dead 2 : Sakanoshita ne répond plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que c'est connu que les histoires de zombies ont toujours une suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau one shot. Bonne lecture :)

Keishin Ukai nettoyait le comptoir en soupirant. Entre ce qu'il devait faire à la guilde, le travail à la ferme familiale et la gérance de la taverne qui tenait aussi lieu de boutique, le maitre de la guilde n'avait plus de temps pour lui. Il se souvint du temps où naguère il n'était qu'un simple guerrier à la guilde de Karasuno. 

Puis son grand-père avait décidé de s'occuper exclusivement de la guilde féminine car, selon lui, c'était l'endroit idéal pour couler ses vieux jours et de ne plus voir ces "petits garnements" comme il le disait si bien.

Le conseiller Takeda l'avait ensuite supplié de le remplacer, il fallait dire que celui-ci pouvait être très persuasif et maintenant il cumulait trois emplois. Non pas que cela le gênait mais c'était des fois extrêmement épuisant. Heureusement que les membres de la guilde de Karasuno l'aidaient de temps à autre à la taverne. 

Bon, il aurait bien demandé à Tanaka et Nishinoya d'éviter de jouer les bardes, cela faisait fuir la clientèle. Heureusement que, depuis peu, la venue du barde en chef de Johzenji avait calmé un peu les choses même le maitre de la guilde le soupçonnait d'avoir des motifs cachés. "Essayer de prendre exemple sur le capitaine de la guilde de Karasuno" ne collait pas. 

A moins qu'il tentait encore de recruter Hinata, enfin bref... Ce soir, c'était plutôt calme. Hinata aidait Shimada aux cuisines pendent que Sugawara s'occupait du service. Ukai fut surpris de voir des bagues à leurs doigts. Ils se seraient donc fiancés eux aussi?

La nouvelle des fiançailles de la princesse Yui avait provoqué un véritable raz-de-marée au village de Karasuno. Malheureusement la princesse avait décrété qu'elle préférait fêter ça en privé avec la guilde, cependant, elle leur avait promis de fêter son mariage au village. Cela n'avait pas empêcher tout le monde de se rameuter à la taverne pour fêter ça. Cela avait été une longue soirée.

Sugawara s'assit près du comptoir pour faire une pause. Ukai lui servit un verre en commentant : "Jolie bague." Le mage blanc l'admira en souriant : "C'est Daichi qui me l'a offerte." Terushima en profita pour s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui caresser doucement sa main :" Justement, Sugawara. Est-ce que Sawamura et toi avez de la place pour un pauvre barde esseulé?

\- Terushima-san, répondit froidement Sugawara en retirant sa main brutalement, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est non.

\- Dommage, fit le barde, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant." Il se leva et lui envoya un baiser. Sugawara poussa un soupir : "Celui-là alors, je plains l'intendante de la guilde de Johzenji." Il sortit du comptoir : "Je vais continuer le service." 

Ukai le regarda partir vers les tables. C'était beau la jeunesse. "Maitre Ukai" Il se retourna et fit face à Hinata : "Nous n'avons plus de brioches à la viande." Il ne manquait plus que ça. "Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je vais bientôt fermer la taverne."

Le maitre de la guilde demanderait à Azumane d'en refaire une fournée demain.

"Quoi, Azumane est malade?

\- Euh, oui, répondit Nishinoya, nous avons affronté un géant des neiges il n'y a pas longtemps et Asahi a été enfermé dans un bloc de glace.

\- Heureusement que Hinata et moi avons réussi à le faire fondre, ajouta Tanaka, par contre, Asahi a choppé la crève à cause de ça.

\- Et Yaku de la guilde de Nekoma est parti pour une quête assez longue, dit Sawamura, donc il n'y a personne pour le remplacer.

\- Et Sugawara? Il n'est pas là?

\- Parti aussi en quête avec Shimizu et Yachi. Un village avait un besoin urgent de guérisseurs pour guérir une épidémie. Ils ne reviendront pas avant plusieurs jours."

Ukai soupira. Le maitre de la guilde alla mettre un écriteau décrétant qu'il n'y avait plus de brioches à la viande. Il savait ce qui s'était passé à la guilde bien sur. Oh, les villageois n'étaient pas comme ça.

Nuit 1 :

La taverne fut plus calme. Terushima n'était pas venu aujourd'hui et à part quelques habitués, il n'y avait personne. Ceux-ci semblaient le fixer bizarrement depuis leurs tables. Avait-il fait quelque chose pour les froisser. Bah, il devait se tromper.

Nuit 2 :

L'ambiance du village était aussi morne que durant un soir d'hiver. Il y eut aussi moins de clients qu'hier. Même Shimada avait l'air bizarre. " Eh, ça va Shimada? Tu es bien palot." Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire qu'Ukai qualifia de dérengeant pendant qu'il commença à engloutir deux brioches au fromage d'un coup. Bizarre.

Nuit 3 : 

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Takeda était venu le voir. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien sauf que :" Il se passe des choses bizarres au village. J'ai vu des gens errer comme des âmes en peine autour de la taverne. Ils n'arrêtaient de dire le mot brioche." Il lui prit sa main, " J'ai peur que cela fasse comme à la guilde. Fais attention à toi, Keishin."

Nuit 4 : 

Apparemment, Azumane n'était pas encore guéri de sa fièvre. Keishin était en train de réparer la porte de la taverne. Quelqu'un avait essayé de la défoncer la veille, il y avait même des griffures dessus. L'écriteau avait d'ailleurs été arraché. Cette histoire prenait vraiment de l'ampleur.

Nuit 5 :

La taverne fut fermée plus tôt que prévu et Kenshin savourait d'un petit moment d'intimité avec Ittetsu. Sur le comptoir. "Hum...Kei..shin, on ne pourrait...Ah! pas faire ça dans...ton lit?" Ukai dévora ses lèvres à la place de répondre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et le maitre de la guilde en avait trop envie. Il s'apprêta à retirer le pantalon du conseiller quand..."Aaaaah!" Ukai leva les yeux. Des villageois les regardaient par la fenêtre, les yeux injectés de sang, la bouche entrouverte et la langue pendante. Ils tentèrent de gratter la vitre en gémissant:"Brioooooches!

\- Et merde! Ça fait comme à la guilde.

\- Je t'avais prévenu."

Ils réarrangèrent rapidement leurs vêtements. "Je vais barricader la porte à l'aide d'un sort de terre, proposa Takeda.

\- Ok, on va se rendre à la guilde par la porte de derrière. "

Ukai prit un baton et ouvrit la porte arrière pendant que Takeda bloqua la porte d'entrée à l'aide des pierres qu'il avait invoquées. Ils coururent ainsi tous les deux à travers le village en évitant les villageois affamés qui tentaient mollement de les attrapés.

Ukai fut des fois obligé d'utiliser le baton. La guilde apparut. "Ouvrez, c'est Ukai et Takeda !" Ennoshita leur ouvrit, Ukai remarqua d'ailleurs des morsures sur le cou de celui-ci. 

Ils virent un Sawamura visiblement épuisé dans la salle principale en compagnie de Kageyama et Yamaguchi. Ces deux-là présentaient aussi des morsures mais aux avant-bras et Ukai jugea inutile de demander d'où celles-ci provenaient. "Les autres sont dans le donjon?"

 

Sawamura hocha la tête. "Asahi est en train de préparer des brioches avec Nishinoya en ce moment.

\- Parfait, qu'il en fasse pour un régiment. Le village aussi est atteint."

Asahi réussit à préparer suffisamment de brioches pour apaiser tout le monde. Cependant, il dut se reposer deux fois plus mais Yu en profitait pour le dorloter donc il ne s'en plaignait pas. De son coté, Keishin profita d'un jour de congés pour partir en vacances avec Ittetsu. Après tout, ils l'avaient bien mérité.


	11. La réunion interguilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 11 ème OS un peu plus sérieux cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture. :)

Les réunions interguildes étaient un moyen de souder davantage les liens entre les guildes d'une même région mais aussi une façon très commode d'éviter les rivalités et les guerres. La guilde de Date Kogyo avait décidé d'en organiser une, histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre depuis l'histoire du Grand Roi. Peu de guildes avaient répondu présente lorsqu'elles avaient su qu'Oikawa venait.

Après tout, il avait été indirectement responsable de beaucoup de leurs malheurs. Seuls les capitaines et quelques vice-capitaines étaient au courant de la véritable identité du coupable, d'où la raison de leur attitude plus que glaciale envers Tendou durant toute la soirée.

Le mage se tenait en retrait en buvant tranquillement du jus de pomme qu'il avait pris du buffet. En raison du sort de restriction qui le maintenait, la réunion se passait dans la salle principale de la guilde de Shiratorizawa. Vu que celle-ci avait une taille digne d'une salle de bal, personne n'avait trouvé rien à y redire.

Tendou observa la scène. Seuls les membres des guildes d'Aoba Jousai, de Karasuno, de Date Kogyo, de Johzenji et bien entendu la sienne avaient répondu à l'appel. La soirée fut d'ailleurs très animée.

Oikawa s'ennuyait. D'habitude, il aurait aimé être le roi de la soirée mais tout le monde le regardait d'un oeil méfiant, ce qui était en soi normal vu ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait été corrompu, et puis ce genre de soirées lui rappelait trop celles qu'organisaient sa propre famille.

Celle-ci l'avait déshérité lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour l'affaire du Grand Roi (ils étaient en voyage dans une autre région à ce moment-là) et depuis, Oikawa se sentait plus libre. Après tout, il n'avait plus la pression de concevoir un héritier et il pouvait enfin vivre pleinement son amour avec Iwa-chan.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avait toujours envié Tobio-chan dans cette optique. La famille de celui-ci, bien que d'ascendance noble, avait décidé de couper les ponts avec la haute société de Miyagi, la mère de l'archer voulant vivre comme n'importe quelle famille. Cela dit, lorsqu'il avait été au centre d'entrainement de Kitagawa Daiichi, Tobio avait eu tout d'un noble tyrannique. Chibi-chan l'avait changé depuis...Et s'il allait les embêter un peu?

Hinata discutait tranquillement avec Aone qui, bien qu'il ne parlât que peu, l'écouta attentivement. "Franchement je me demande comment tu fais pour débiter un tel flot de paroles sans qu'Aone s'ennuie, rétorqua Futakuchi qui était à coté d'eux, il faut que tu me dises ton secret.

-Hinata dit des choses interessantes, répondit simplement le moine à la grande surprise de son petit ami.

\- Vraiment, il faut que tu me le dises.

\- Beeeen euuuh..., fit Hinata tout gêné.

Kageyama se tenait aux cotés de Shouyou. Il ne dit rien et préférait regarder tout en veillant sur son petit ami. Celui-ci avait toujours le chic de croiser des personnes qui l'intimidaient. Quand on parlait du loup...Aone et Futakuchi partirent à l'approche d'Oikawa. Aone avait vu ce qui s'était passé donc son jugement était modéré mais Kenji lui avait la rancune tenace et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il y eut dispute.

"Tiens Tobio-chan, Chibi-chan, vous allez bien?"

Hinata n'osa répondre tant il avait peur et Kageyama posa simplement son verre en déclarant : "Tout va bien pour nous."avant de tenter de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec Shouyou quand une main le retint. Qu'est-ce que Tobio a au doigt? On dirait une bague. "Eh bien eh bien, Tobio-chan, j'ignorais que tu faisais des cachotteries à Chibi-chan. Ta mère t'a trouvé une prétendante? Je pensais qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec la noblesse."

Avant que Kageyama n'eut le temps de répondre, Chibi-chan s'approcha de lui en lui montrant sa main qui portait une bague identique à celle de Tobio-chan. Il déclara ensuite d'un ton inhabituellement froid. "Tobio et moi, nous sommes fiancés, il prit ensuite la main de l'archer, je suis désolé mais on doit partir."

Oikawa les regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres membres de leur guilde, totalement médusé. Déjà parce que c'était rare de voir Chibi-chan vraiment en colère (et cela faisait peur à voir), ensuite...Tobio-chan et Chibi-chan s'étaient fiancés. Et pourquoi pas moi? Ce n'est pas juste. Je vais commander des bagues pour Iwa-chan et moi lorsqu'on reviendra à la guilde. D'ailleurs, où est-il? Celui-ci était en grande discussion (plutôt tendue) avec Ushijima. Oui, il vaut mieux que j'aille voir ailleurs. Il repéra Tendou qui buvait seul dans son coin.

Pendant ce temps, Sugawara bavardait avec Watari et Goshiki. Ils parlaient du problème que rencontrait Akaashi pour la préparation de la potion de régénération modifiée. "Donc ton ami de la région de Tokyo fait cela pour quelqu'un qui souffre de déphasement? s'enquit Goshiki, j'ai entendu dire que c'était rare comme anomalie.

\- Si je me souviens bien, il y a bien une pierre qui possède des vertus régénératrices, dit Watari, je consulterai quand même des ouvrages à la bibliothèque de la guilde pour en savoir plus.

-Merci, c'est gentil, fit Sugawara en souriant, c'est vrai que la bibliothèque de Karasuno n'est malheureusement pas très fournie", il vit au loin Terushima s'approcher de Daichi pendant que celui-ci discutait avec des membres de la guilde de Date Kogyo en compagnie d'Asahi," je dois y aller, j'ai un barde à gérer. Merci pour votre aide."

Watari allait de nouveau parler au mage de Shiratorizawa quand Semi arriva vers eux. "Tiens Semi, fit Goshiki, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?. Il savait que le guerrier avait du mal avec la foule. Celui-ci secoua la tête. Goshiki vit alors Shirabu qui l'appela. "Je vous laisse, Kenjirou m'attends."

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Lors de la dernière réunion interguilde, le mage blanc s'était senti mal. Il avait testé le jour même sur lui la fameuse potion sans savoir qu'elle était aphrodisiaque. Semi l'avait vu et "aidé", on va dire. Depuis, ils avaient décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et leur relation restait cordiale. "Je suis désolé mais j'ai entendu votre conversation."

Watari leva les yeux. "Je...Si tu veux, je verrai si je trouve cette pierre durant mes quêtes." Le mage blanc lui sourit. Il était le seul membre d'Aoba Jousai à parler si ouvertement à ceux de Shiratorizawa. Les autres les considéraient davantage comme des rivaux mais pour lui, les guildes devraient davantage travailler en harmonie, cela éviterait certains problèmes. Sugawara partageait d'ailleurs ce point de vue. "Je te remercie Semi-san mais tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je le fais parce que je le veux, Watari." Reon lui fit signe. "Je dois y aller. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir."

Watari le regarda partir, pensif face à tant de gentillesse.

Tendou continuait à contempler la foule. Wakatoshi parlait au vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai. Peut-être se disputait-il avec lui au sujet d'Oikawa. Le mage poussa un soupir quand l'archer arriva. "Salut, Tendou-chan." Satori lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de retorquer : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oikawa? Tu es venu régler tes comptes pour ce que je t'ai fait?

\- Non, loin de là. J'ai le droit de te saluer, non?

\- Venant d'un type comme toi, il y a toujours quelque chose derrière."

Oikawa se tut. Le mage de Shiratorizawa était d'une grande perspicacité concernant les personnes, néanmoins : "C'est sincère cette fois-ci." Il avait observé Tendou durant la soirée, le regard qu'il adressait à Ushiwaka était le même regard éperdu qu'il avait eu à l'égard d'Iwa-chan avant qu'ils ne furent ensemble. En y repensant, c'était en grande partie de sa faute que le mage l'avait corrompu. "Ushiwaka est vraiment un idiot pour ne pas voir ce que tu ressens pour lui.

\- De quoi tu parles?"

Oikawa lui lança un regard surpris. Tendou ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lui-même ? "Oublie ce que je viens de te dire." Il préféra partir rejoindre Iwa-chan avant de déraper une nouvelle fois.

Tendou réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Wakatoshi au juste? Il aimait la beauté du désespoir que provoquait son amour à sens unique cepandant depuis qu'il avait récolté l'image de son visage endormi dans le cristal fige-souvenir, le mage commençait à penser autrement. "Satori." La voix de Wakatoshi le tira de ses pensées. Le paladin s'était mis à coté de lui et lui tendit une part de gâteau. "Tiens.

\- Merci, répondit le mage en prenant l'assiette, tu sais, tu peux retourner voir les autres.

-J'ai vu assez de monde pour ce soir, fit Wakatoshi, et puis tu ne m'as toujours parlé du dernier roman d'horreur que tu as lu."

Satori sourit malgré lui. Wakatoshi avait eu pas mal de quêtes à accomplir ces temps-ci donc ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter. "Tu veux que je t'en parles ici? En pleine réunion interguilde?

-Pourquoi pas? Cela fait longtemps depuis notre dernière conversation et j'avoue que parler avec toi me manque.

Quelque chose se déclencha dans le coeur de Satori. Quelque chose qui le fit légèrement pleurer. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Le mage comprit ce qui se passait à ce moment-là. Un sentiment qu'il avait mis sous silence commença à réapparaitre. Un sentiment qu'il s'était toujours caché.

Je t'aime, Wakatoshi-kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le OS. J'ai préféré le publier avant la suite de ma fic Le rétablissement des forces contraires pour davantage approfondir l'histoire. Je publierai le prochain chapitre de la fic bientôt.


	12. La réunion interguilde 2 : Very Bad Guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, me voici de retour pour une petite pause Haikyuu Quest avec deux OS bien comiques dont je publie le premier. Au menu, les conséquences d'une fête bien arrosée. Bonne lecture. :)

"Rien de telle qu'une fête entre amis pour souder les liens, même les plus récalcitrants."

Les réunions interguildes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers temps. Elles contribuaient à l'harmonie, la coopération et l'entraide. Cependant, il y avait une guilde que beaucoup fuyait comme la peste pour l'organisation de ces événements.

Guilde de Johzenji :

Terushima jouait joyeusement de sa mandoline. Aujourd'hui Hana-chan partait avec le maitre de guilde afin d'organiser une réception pour un noble du coin. Comme la soirée avait lieu le mois prochain, ils devaient faire les repérages car il ne fallait pas oublier que la spécialité de la guilde des bardes, c'était bel et bien l'événementiel. Et qui dit absence de l'intendante, dit..."Euh capitaine."

Ah tiens, la petite Runa-chan. "Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Runa-chan?"

La jeune fille lui tendit un message. "C'est de la part d'Hana-senpai."

"Terushima, comme je sais que tu vas encore faire des bêtises en mon absence, je te le répète une nouvelle fois pour que tu évites de l'oublier. PAS DE REUNION INTERGUILDE. C'est bien compris? Révise plutôt tes chansons, ton répertoire commence à se réduire en peau de chagrin et sache que je te surveille. Hana Misaki."

" Comme si j'allais l'écouter."

Runa s'agita nerveusement. Elle était encore une novice en tant qu'intendante et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire entendre. "Mais, capitaine..."

Terushima posa gentiment un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. "Runa-chan, quelle est notre devise?"

La jeune fille rougit en bafouillant après qu'il eut retiré son doigt. "V-Vive l'éclate.

\- Exactement, déclara solennellement Yuuji, mais il faut que tu saches que "Vive l'éclate" est bien plus qu'une devise, c'est une manière de vivre donc autant la partager avec le plus de monde possible. Après tout, nous sommes des bardes, oui ou non?

Runa hocha nerveusement la tête. Le capitaine Terushima pouvait être très convaincant.

"Bien. Maintenant que tout est dit, allons organiser cette fet-euh, je veux dire, cette réunion."

Bien entendu, beaucoup de guildes avaient refusé. Celle de Shiratorizawa ne souhaitait aucunement entaché sa réputation. Il fallait dire que lors de la dernière réunion organisée par la guilde des bardes, le grand Ushiwaka en personne avait fait fini par faire un strip-tease intégral et qu'il avait fallu pas moins de trois mages blancs pour éveiller un Tendou en pleine crise d'anémie pour cause d'hémorragies nasales intenses. Seul Futakuchi de la guilde de Date Kogyo avait décidé de venir, ce genre de festivités étant une entorse aux règles de disciplines qu'ils s'imposaient.

De toute façon, pour Terushima, seules deux guildes l'interessaient : l'une parce que ses deux amours étaient là-bas, l'autre pour son capitaine qui arrivait toujours à trouver la bonne entreloupe pour rendre la réunion plus amusante, il suffisait de voir ce qu'avait fait Ushijima pour comprendre qu'il en était en grande partie responsable.

Le lendemain de la réunion interguilde :

Hinata se réveilla doucement sous le chant des oiseaux, la tête en vrille et la bouche pâteuse. Tout d'abord, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec Kageyama, ensuite qu'il était nu et que...Broouh, fait froid! Bon, il était dans les bras de Tobio cela le réchauffait un peu, il sentit aussi une autre paire de bras l'entourer derrièr...Aaaaaah! Qu'est-ce que fout Tsukishima iciiiiiii? Ah par contre, lui est tout habillé.

"Mmmm" Mince si Tobio le voit ici, il va...Aie! Le roux eut du mal à bouger vu qu'il avait sacrément mal à son derrière. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait? "Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec le roi et toi?, grommela une voix ensommeillée. Le roux se retourna pour voir Tsukishima ouvrir lentement les yeux tout en se tenant la tête.

Kageyama bougea à son tour en maugréant. Un boucan du diable résonnait dans sa tête. Il embrassa tendrement Hinata sur le front avant de découvrir..."Enlève tes sales pattes de Shouyou, grande perche, grogna-t-il en étreignant Shouyou, tu as déjà Yamaguchi." Et bien entendu, le blond répondit à la provocation. "Tu n'aimes vraiment pas partager, le roi, rétorqua-t-il en serrant davantange le roux contre lui.

\- Aiiiieuh, mais arrêteeez, cria le roux en gigotant, j'ai mal, moi."

Kei et Tobio stoppèrent d'un coup. Le roux reprit alors son souffle en s'asseyant tant bien que mal. "Ouille.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara Tobio en massant doucement les hanches du plus petit.

\- Et aussi ce qu'on a fait, renchérit Kei en regardant le roux et le noiraud dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

...Tout leur revint en mémoire.

La soirée avait commencé dans le calme, les différents membres des guildes discutaient tranquillement tandis que les bardes de Johzenji s'occupaient de la musique.

Ainsi, toute la guilde de Karasuno était présente, leur capitaine n'ayant pu qu'accepter face à l'insistance de Terushima. Tsukishima aurait bien voulu rester près à la guilde mais Tanaka et Nishinoya ainsi que son propre petit ami l'avaient harcelé pour qu'il vienne avec eux, histoire de se lâcher un coup. En tous cas, il avait décidé de passer la soirée à regardermr les autres en train de s'éclater sous la musique rythmée du son des mandolines tandis que Yamaguchi tentait de sympathiser avec les membres des autres guildes.

Terushima se trouvait au coin boisson à servir du jus de baies rouges. Une spécialité locale, avait-il déclaré fièrement. Sauf qu'Oikawa était avec lui en train de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Ouais, c'est louche. Le blond se rapprocha discrètement d'eux pour les espionner quand il vit un Hinata tout penaud en train de se diriger vers eux... "Je me souviens que tu avais discuté avec Oikawa, Hinata, se remémora le blond, et qu'il t'a fait boire quelque chose.

\- Euh ouais, déclara Shouyou pendant que Tobio et lui s'habillaient, maintenant que je me souviens, je lui disais que j'en avais marre que Tobio passe à chaque fois en mode Roi du Lit quand on est seuls...

"...Yahou! Chibi-chan, comment ça va?"

Celui-ci sursauta : "G-Grand Roi?

\- Allons, allons, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne vais rien te faire, il lui passa un bras sur l'épaule, tu as l'air triste. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais?"

Hinata hésitait. Il savait qu'Oikawa était du genre sournois mais il pouvait bien l'aider sur ce sujet. "Kageyama et moi, nous nous sommes disputés." L'archer avait d'ailleurs failli refusé d'aller à la réunion interguilde avec lui. "Allons donc, pourquoi?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

Le roux rougit légèrement : "Ben..." Il murmura le reste à l'oreille. "Oh je vois! C'est tout Tobio-chan ça, toujours à vouloir dominer à tout prix. Cela dit, j'ai la solution idéale pour ton problème..."

-... Tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude, maugréa le noiraud à deux doigts de lui empoigner la tête, et arrête de parler de notre vie intime à n'importe qui, ajouta-t-il en regardant Tsukishima d'un air mauvais, et pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé avec nous, sale perche? C'est plutôt ça qui me tracas...

Tobio commença à se souvenir... "Oh, Tobio, encore! Prends-moi encore!

\- Tu en as encore envie?, sussurra Kageyama en se frottant lascivement contre son petit ami qui fut dos à lui, les mains accrochées à l'arbre devant eux, c'est la troisième fois."

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient dans un lieu découvert, sans le moindre vêtement et en train de faire toutes sortes de choses indécentes mais étrangement quelque chose leur avait fait perdre leurs inhibitions. Le noiraud s'apprêta à s'y remettre de plus belle quand ils surprirent Tsukishima non loin d'eux, les joues rouges en train de se..." Si tu veux faire un plan à trois, tu peux toujours courir, grogna Tobio en mettant les mains sur les hanches du roux.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, murmura Kei en haletant, la main sur sa braguette, mais je n'ai rien contre un petit spectacle.

\- Je vois, fit Tobio en se penchant sur Shouyou, alors tu vas être servi, poursuivit-il en bougeant ses hanches tout en s'abreuvant des cris d'extase de son petit ami...

... - Okaaaay, dit Kei en se massant les tempes tout en regardant les visages visiblement choqués du roi et de Hinata, je pense qu'il vaut mieux dans notre intéret de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Je suis pour, renchérit Shouyou en se levant bien tant que mal, aïe!

\- Je vais te porter, déclara tendrement Tobio en le portant comme une mariée, je pense que tout ceci est dû à la boisson que nous a fourni Terushima.

\- Oikawa a dû mettre une substance douteuse dedans, supposa le blond une fois levé, retournons à la guilde de Johzenji pour vérifier l'ampleur des dégats."

Shouyou et Tobio hochèrent la tête et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le village où se teouvait la guilde après s'être rendus compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans un petit jardin non loin. Ainsi, ils découvrirent un Asahi qui venait de se réveiller près de la fontaine à étages du village avant de se lever brusquement et grimper sur celle-ci afin sauver le pauvre Nishinoya de la noyade vu que celui-ci s'était complètement endormi dans le niveau le plus haut de ladite fontaine. Tsukishima l'aurait volontiers aidé mais sa gueule-de-bois l'empêchait de jeter le moindre sort.

Les trois comparses croisèrent ensuite devant l'entrée un Tanaka en train de roupiller sur les genoux d'un Ennoshita lui aussi assoupi... et vêtu en soubrette et le visage fardé d'un maquillage outrancier. Tobio et Kei se retinrent de rire tandis que Shouyou fut trop ensommeillé pour se rendre compte que quoi que ce soit.

L'intérieur de la guilde était devenu un vrai capharnaüm où Futakuchi était occupé à préparer le remède anti-gueule de bois dont Takanobu lui avait confié la recette avant de partir. "Ah, salut les gars, fit-il en mélangeant la potion dans le bol où s'était trouvé la boisson bizarre, je fais un petit remède pour vous donner un petit coup de fouet, poursuivit-il en désignant les membres de toutes les guildes devant eux complètement avachis par terre ou encore dans des positions plus que douteuses comme un Daichi-san et un Sugawara-san occupés à enlacer un Terushima guilleret dans son plus simple appareil ou encore un Iwaizumi qui dormait assis sur un fauteuil, la cravache à la main avec sur ses genoux un Oikawa allongé, le pantalon baissé et les fesses rouges en train de marmonner un sourire lubrique et la bave aux lèvres : "Mmmm, Iwa-chan, encore. Tu ne m'as pas assez puni..."

Tobio et Kei poussèrent un soupir en se disant que plus jamais ils iraient à une réunion interguilde organisée par Johzenji. Le noiraud caressa tendrement les cheveux du roux qui s'était rendormi entretemps pendant que Tsukishima demanda à Futakuchi d'un air inquiet : "Tu n'aurais pas vu Yamaguchi, par hasard?

\- Votre éclaireur?, s'enquit Kenji en cessant de mélanger, il a passé la soirée à pleurer un certain Tsukki qui, selon lui, avait disparu. J'imagine que c'est toi."

Tsukishima porta la main à son front. Il ne pourrait jamais dire à Tadashi qu'il avait passé la soirée à mater les ébats de Hinata et Kageyama. Quoique ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait avec eux. Heureusement d'ailleurs mais bon, il risque de le savoir tôt ou tard avec notre lien. Le mage décida qu'il lui en parlerait à tête reposée dès qu'ils seraient retournés à Karasuno.

Le temps était maintenant au recollage de pots cassés.

Lorsque Hana Misaki eut vent de ce qui s'était passé, inutile de dire que Terushima avait reçu un sacré blame mais ce ne fut rien face à la déception que le barde en chef eut concernant le déroulement de celle-ci. "Bon saaang, je me rappelle juste d'avoir fait un strip-tease pour mes chéris alors pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ensuite...bouhouhou!

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'a notre capitaine?, s'enquit Runa en le regardant pleurnicher sur ce que Yuuji nommait son pupitre à déclamations.

\- Laisse-le, répliqua sévèrement Hana en fermant la porte du bureau du capitaine, il n'a ce qu'il mérite."

Au même moment, à Karasuno, Kei eut une petite discussion avec Tadashi dans leurs chambres communes et il fut soulagé que son petit ami ne lui en voulut pas. "Tu étais sous l'effet de la boisson, le rassura l'éclaireur en lui donnant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, elle nous a tous rendus bizarre."

Ils avaient été témoins d'une conversation entre Sawamura et Sugawara qui disaient s'être bien amusés avec Terushima. "Il était si réceptif à nos chatouilles, s'était extasié le mage blanc.

\- Comme quoi, les plumes sont des vrais instruments de torture, mine de rien, renchérit le capitaine.

Oui, ils avaient découvert que le gentil mais sévère Sawamura et le doux Sugawara pouvaient être de vrais sadiques.

Des échos de gémissements coupèrent leurs réflexions, des cris de plaisir provenant d'une voix grave qui leur était familière. "Eh bien, fit Kei d'un ton moqueur, le roi a perdu de sa superbe, on dirait. Son valet a pris le dessus.

\- Et si je faisais comme Hinata, Tsukki?, murmura Tadashi en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

\- Tu peux y aller, répondit le blond qui s'allongea sur le lit tout en retirant ses lunettes, moi, ça ne me gêne pas que tu me domines."

Tadashi s'empara alors de ses lèvres en un baiser tantôt doux, tantôt sauvage avant de laisser libre cours à son désir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. A bientôt pour le spin-off de Brioche of the dead. :)


	13. Brioche of the dead, the spin-off : Panique à Nekoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde, voici le treizième OS. Pour les lecteurs de Wattpad, l'appli a buggé lors de la publication du douxième donc j'ignore si vous avez pu la lire. A part ça, je vais arrêter d'écrire pendant quelques choses à compter de cet OS. Je suis en période basse et je déprime beaucoup donc je vais davantage me reposer le temps que ça passe (j'en parle sur mon profil). Merci beaucoup kama-chan59 pour ta review. Je dédie cette fic à MDCBD et aux survival horrors qui m'ont jadis donnée du fil à retordre (oui Resident Evil, Silent Hill et Left 4 Dead, je ne vous ai pas oublié). Bonne lecture. :)

"Parce qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'une histoire de zombies a toujours un chapitre secondaire qui se passe autre part."

Morisuke Yaku s'affaira dans la cuisine tout en guettant l'arrivée du moindre gêneur susceptible de lorgner ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Bien entendu, tout le monde adorait des gâteaux fourrés à la crême qu'il avait pris l'habitude de servir lors des retours de quête mais voilà : le mage blanc avait fait fi des conseils de son ami Suga-san concernant la recette de brioches à la viande du forgeron de la guilde de Karasuno, Azumane afin d'en faire pour les membres de sa guilde dans le but de changer un peu.

Et il en avait payé le prix fort.

Ainsi donc, Morisuke avait pris la décision d'en préparer de quoi nourrir tout un régiment avant de partir pour une quête en compagnie de Kai, de Fukunaga et du petit Shibayama, ce dernier étant son apprenti car en plus d'être un des mages blancs de la guilde de Nekoma, Yaku officiait aussi là-bas en tant que vice-capitaine et surtout intendant. Le brun se demandait des fois comment il faisait pour tenir mais bon, il se devait de le faire, point final.

Le mage blanc termina donc sa fournée bien qu'il fut étonné de ne pas voir Lev dans les parages. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il a une quête à faire avec Kenma, Yamamoto et Inuoka. Morisuke ne niait pas que l'auto-proclamé guerrier le plus fort de la guilde lui manquait même s'il le cachait. Bah, il revient ce soir donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour lui.

Il rangea ensuite le reste des brioches à la viande dans un grand panier prévu à cet effet pour se rendre dans le bureau de son capitaine occupé à somnoler assis devant son pupitre. Bon, il vaut mieux le voir roupiller que de le surprendre encore en train de tester des sorts de magie noire interdite.

Seul Kenma pouvait le tempérer dans ses petites manies mais bon fallait le réveiller. "Eh oh, on se réveille, Kuroo!, cria-t-il en donnant une pichenette sur la tête du noiraud qui ouvrit les yeux en gémissant de douleur.

\- Aie! Tu pourrais le faire plus gentiment, Yakkun, bougonna Tetsurou en se frottant la tête, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Tu sais que je dois partir pour une quête dans la cité voisine avec Kai, Fukunaga et Shibayama, raconta le mage blanc, je te préviens juste que j'ai préparé une fournée de brioches à la viande. Veille à ce qu'elle ne se vide pas en notre absence." Ou sinon... Morisuke frissonna rien qu'en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière dois alors que Kuroo, Kenma et Lev étaient partis en mission. Il se revit assis en train de se recroqueviller dans un coin du mur de son laboratoire barricadé, le baton à la main en écoutant le grattement sinistre des ongles sur la porte et des gémissements affamés des... Non, ne pense plus à ça!, se reprit-il en se donnant une bonne paire de claques. "En tous cas, il doit rester à tout prix des brioches à la viande, le prévint-il nerveusement, compris, Kuroo? Je dis ça pour ton bien."

Tetsurou le regarda ensuite partir avec empressement, comme s'il avait hate de partir en quête. Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça l'effraie autant, pensa-t-il en haussant nonchalemment les épaules, après tout, ce ne sont que des brioches. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose que lui avait raconté Sawamura à ce sujet... "Bah, j'ai des rapports à lire, moi, déclara-t-il en dépliant un parchemin.

La nuit fut tombée quand Yaku et son groupe saluèrent le reste de la guilde avant de partir pour leur mission. "Nous serons là demain à l'aube, leur dit Kai avec un sourire, ne faites pas tourner Kuroo en bourrique.

\- Pourquoi tu le regardes quand tu dis ça?, maugréa Yamamoto qui se sentit étrangement visé.

Au même moment, Morisuke avait du mal à se séparer d'un certain géant aux cheveux gris qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. "Je veux partir avec toi, Yaku-san, pleuricha Lev en le serrant un peu trop fort contre lui.

\- Lev, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes, gronda Morisuke en lui écrasant le pied, je serai de retour demain matin." La quête en question consistait à enquêter dans un vieux château qui serait hanté par des mauvais esprits et des goules.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, le coupa Yaku en mettant les mains sur les hanches avant d'ajouter, regarde Inuoka, poursuivit-il en désignant le brun en train de saluer Shibayama, il ne fait pas autant de cirque." Yamamoto en faisait de même avec Fukunaga en lui souhaitant bon courage.

Lev fit la moue en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. La soirée sans Yaku allait être insupportable. Tetsurou et Kenma, quant à eux, ne firent que regarder le groupe partir de la guilde sans mot dire. Ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps sur les routes ces derniers jours donc pour eux, cela serait une soirée tranquille...

... Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

Heure 1 :

Les membres de la guilde restants passèrent le temps dans la salle de repos à s'empiffrer de brioches à la viande qu'avaient préparé Yaku avant de partir. "Laissez-en pour Yakkun et les autres, déclara un Tetsurou vautré sur une des banquettes en croquant dans une brioche, mmmm, c'est super bon. Tu n'en manges pas Kenma?, questionna-t-il en regardant son petit ami qui était en train de tirer les cartes. C'était devenu un de ses passes-temps favoris.

\- Non car j'ai l'impression que cela va finir, répondit le mage blanc en observant Yamamoto se disputer une brioche avec Lev, il vaut mieux qu'il y en reste quelques unes.

\- Bah, t'inquiète. Ce ne sont que des brioches, soupira le noiraud tandid qu'Inuoka en avalant deux brioches d'un coup, attention à l'indigestion, Inuoka, adressa-t-il ensuite à l'adresse du guerrier.

\- Désolé capitaine, s'excusa Sou une avoir mangé ses brioches, mais ces brioches sont tellement bonnes. On a du mal à s'en passer."

Tetsurou haussa les épaules. Certes, ces brioches à la viande étaient délicieuses mais pas de quoi faire tout un plat. De toute façon, il préfèrait le poisson.

Heure 2 :

"Mmmm, enfin, je peux te faire mon calin du soir, murmura Tetsurou en prenant Kenma dans ses bras quand ils furent sur le point de dormir. Le mage blanc ne niait pas qu'il appréciait lui aussi la douceur de cette étreinte et l'affection qu'il ressentit de la part du mage noir quand celui-ci lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Néanmoins, un détail le mina. Yamamoto et Lev lui avaient semblé bizarre durant le moment où ils avaient pris leurs bains. Ils avaient eu l'air un peu perdus, distraits même au point que Taketora avait mordu malgré lui l'avant-bras d'Inuoka pour s'excuser ensuite en prétextant qu'il sentait la brioche.

Heure 3 :

Tetsurou remuait un peu dans son sommeil qui fut troublé par des grincements étranges et des bruits de pas lourds qui allaient et venaient." Mmmm, ils peuvent pas faire moins de bruits?, grommela-t-il à moitié endormi. Heureusement que la chaleur de Kenma contre lui le fit s'assoupir de nouveau.

Heure 4 :

Kenma s'éveilla avec une désagréable sensation d'un liquide chaud et visqueux coulant sur sa joue. Il entrouvit les yeux pour croiser le regard vert et injecté de sang d'un Lev affamé qui gémit avec un sourire affamé aux lèvres : "Briooooooches."

Et mince, les prédictions étaient justes. "Kuro, s'écria-t-il en secouant le noiraud endormi, réveille-toi.

\- Nnnn, marmonna Tetsurou, la tête plongée dans son oreiller, quoi, Ken..., il s'interrompit en voyant Lev sur le point de leur sauter dessus, et merde!"

Ni une, ni deux, le mage noir se redressa pour serrer Kenma contre lui en levant la main sur le visage de Lev. "Sort de sommeil." Le guerrier s'écroula sur le lit. "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?, se demanda-t-il en se levant du lit pendant que Kenma en fit de même. "Les effets secondaires des brioches à la viande, je suppose, répondit le mage blanc avec flegme tout en prenant son baton, Sawamura t'en n'a pas parlé?

\- Si mais je n'y croyais pas trop, pour être franc, se confia Tetsurou en baillant quand Lev remua légèrement. "Quoi!? Il est déjà réveillé!? Purée, la faim rend résistant aux sorts d'altération ou quoi?

\- On verra ça plus tard, rétorqua Kenma en le tirant hors de leur chambre... Pour croiser un Inuoka et un Yamamoto en train de les fixer, la langue pendante, les bras tendus et les yeux vides en train d'avancer mollement en même temps que les deux mages qui reculèrent face à la menace devant eux. "Briooooooches.

\- Kenma, murmura Tetsurou en regardant Lev rejoindre le duo de guerriers euuuh zombifiés par la faim, dis-moi qu'il reste des brioches.

\- J'en ai gardé une au cas où, le rassura Kenma en tâtant la poche de son pyjama, c'est pour ça que Lev nous a attaqués plus tôt.

\- Parfait, alors à mon signal, on court jusqu'au labo."

Le mage blanc hocha la tête puis tous deux se mirent à détaler jusqu'au fond du couloir où ils se réfugièrent dans la salle servant à l'alchimie pendant que leurs coéquipiers se mirent à courir comme des dératés en criant d'une voix caverneuse : "Briooooooches."

Heure 5 :

"Ça y est, j'ai invoqué une barrière magique, déclara Kenma qui avait jeté le sort une fois la porte du laboratoire fermé, mais elle ne va pas tenir longtemps, ajouta-t-il quand des sons de grattement se firent entendre avant de demander à son petit ami qui avait allumé le chaudron en se frottant joyeusement les mains, mais que vas-tu faire, Kuro? Sugawara m'a dit que les brioches sont impossibles à dupliquer.

\- Pas si je jette un petit sort d'amplification de ma création, répondit Tetsurou en faisant apparaitre un halo noir autour du chaudron pendant qu'une fumée mauve en sortit, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un sort interdit.

\- Au point où on en est, soupira Kenma en lui tendant la brioche, tiens.

\- Merci, Kenma. Invoque deux armes magiques pendant ce temps, son sourire s'élargit, je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mon archer-mage chéri à l'action, s'enthousiasma-t-il en plongeant la brioche dans le chaudron.

Kenma roula des yeux. Peu savait qu'en plus d'être un mage blanc, il possédait aussi des compétences d'archérie avec une prédilection pour les arbalètes et même si Kuro ne cessait de le féliciter quand il faisait presqu'un sans faute au tir sur cibles, Kenma trouvait ça trop éreintant à son goût en tant que partisan du moindre effort. "Voilà, déclara-t-il en faisant apparaitre deux arbalètes devant lui.

\- Bien, je viens de finir nos stocks de mutinitions, affirma Tetsurou en montrant une pile de brioches qu'il partagea dans deux bourses, tiens, continua-t-il en en donnant une à Kenma, il faut qu'on fasse diversion le temps que je lance un sort de sommeil amplifié. Après, on les enferme dans le donjon, ok?

\- Compris, répondit Kenma en rechargeant l'arbalète d'une brioche en guise de carreau pendant que la porte commença à s'effriter avec des gémissements plaintifs de plus en plus audibles, allons-y, déclara-t-il en enlevant la barrière magique, paré à la contre-attaque.

\- Ils veulent de la brioche?, fit Kuro avec son sourire moqueur en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied, alors ils vont en voir, dit-il en pointant son arbalète chargé à la brioche, c'est parti Kenma, envoie la sauce.

Kenma sortit du laboratoire après Tetsurou et tous deux commencèrent à canarder à reculons Inuoka, Yamamoto et Lev de brioches une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés d'eux. Leurs trois coéquipiers furent assez vite obnibulés par leur nourriture vu la vitesse dont ils se ruèrent dessus. "Maintenant, Kuro."

Tetsurou lança alors son sort de sommeil en l'amplifiant au maximum afin qu'il eut de l'effet sur les trois guerriers. A son grand soulagement, ils s'endormirent assez vite. "Bon sang, fit le noiraud en prenant les bras de Inuoka et Yamamoto par-dessus ses épaules, faut que je raconte ça à Bokuto. Il va être dégouté de ne pas avoir été là.

\- Ouais, renchérit Kenma d'une voix ensomeillée en trainant le corps endormi de Lev par les pieds, je veux juste dormir maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé mais on va devoir rester au donjon, s'excusa le noiraud en lui adressant un regard désolé, je te ferai plein de petits calins."

Kenma ne dit mot et s'empourpra à la place devant le sourire tendre que lui adressa Kuro. Au moins, passer le reste de la nuit dans ses bras compenserait l'inconfort présent dans le donjon.

Le lendemain matin, Yaku, Kai et le reste du groupe de quête découvrirent le sol jonché de brioches entamées dont les miettes les menèrent jusqu'au donjon où ils virent Kuroo et Kenma paisiblement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que Lev, Yamamoto et Inuoka roupillaient, les mains accrochées aux barreaux de leur cellule. Le vice-capitaine eut un petit rire. Apparemment, Kuroo n'avait pas écouté son avertissement et la nuit avait dû être très longue pour Kenma et lui.

"On va les tous ramener dans leurs chambres communes, déclara-t-il tandis que Kai hocha la tête.

Aujourd'hui serait une longue journée de repos pour tout le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour l'OS. Je ferai la requête multipairing Omegaverse KuroKen mais avant, comme je l'ai dit, je vais me reposer quelques jours, histoire de me remettre sur pied. A bientôt. :)


End file.
